Espacios vacios
by Yuen Li
Summary: La historia de Paul y Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOGO:_**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Rachel:_

Me ofrecieron una beca a los 16 años.

Yo… Yo amaba mi mundo y a mi familia. Adoraba a mi tribu y me sentía fascinada por las leyendas quilote que mi padre nos contaba mis hermanos y a mi cuando éramos niños . De mayor yo iba a ser antropóloga solo para poder tener una escusa para demostrar al mundo cuan maravillosa era la historia sagrada de mi tribu y cuan mágicas nuestras tradiciones. Me sentía terriblemente orgullosa de lo que era, de mis orígenes y de todo aquello que me rodeaba.

Entonces, sucedió el accidente.

Perder a mi madre ha sido la cosa más dura que he tenido que afrontar en la vida, y lo hice mal, terriblemente mal. Nunca había comprendido cuán importante era ella hasta que la perdí. Nuestra madre articulaba nuestro mundo, era como un sol cálido y maravilloso al que el resto de nuestra familia giraba, como planetas entorno a un centro gravitatorio.

Perder nuestro sol, fue como perder el sentido propio de la vida. Cambio por completo a nuestro padre. A veces cuando lo pienso es como si su enfermedad hubiese empezado a comérselo a partir de aquel día. Dejo de ser ese hombre inmenso que inundaba nuestro mundo de risa y que todavía era capaz de caer derrotado por un ataque de cosquillas de tres niños pequeños que trepaban por su cuerpo como si él fuese su parque de juegos particular. Se convirtió en un hombre triste y apagado que parecía funcionar solo porque debía.

También nos cambio a Rebecca y a mi. Como gemelas que éramos había crecido siempre juntas, es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, no era como si Becca y yo fuésemos las mejores amigas del mundo, era más como si fuésemos la misma persona, la misma niña. Habíamos crecido rosas y soñadoras sintiendo que éramos lo mismo, como si una fuese la extensión de la otra… Compartiamos absolutamente todo, dos personas viviendo la mima vida en el mismo momento. Pero todo cambio a partir de aquel día, nos cambio. Becca no pudo soportarlo así que cerro los ojos a la realidad y se refugio en ese mundo rosa que habíamos construido juntas

Yo no pude…

Lo intente, pero no puede hacerlo, Jake estaba llorando porque tenia hambre y nadie parecía notarlo. Lo recuerdo tan pequeño y tan perdido… No paraba de preguntar donde estaba mama y yo no sabia como explicárselo. Solo tenia 9 años y no podía siquiera empezar a explicar a un niño de 6 que nunca más podría ver a su madre.

Fue como despertar de un sueño profundo, como abrir los ojos a la realidad y chocar contra una dura pared llamada vida. Por los siguientes años trate desesperadamente de seguir adelante bajo el fantasma de mi madre. Me despertaba la primera para poder hacer el desayuno y cuando la enfermedad de papa empezó a pasarle factura era la pequeña adolescente que corría tras él con las medicinas y que obligaba a Jake a comerse toda la verdura. No tenia ni idea de cómo llevar una casa y durante aquellos primeros años fui un completo desastre.

No hubo mundo para mi lejos de mi familia y mis estudios.

Alguien tenia que arrastrar a al resto de mi familia hacía delante y no recuerdo haberlo elegido voluntariamente.

Y entonces los 16 años me ofrecieron una beca para la universidad. Había terminado el instituto dos años antes de los previsto y todos mis profesores veían para mi un futuro académico brillante.

La universidad de Washington, me quería a mi. Una adolescente pequeña y delgaducha para la que no existía más mundo que los límites de su tribu. Que no veía más futuro que la cena de la noche siguiente.

Aquella noche con la carta de la universidad en mis manos mire de forma objetiva mi cocina por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era tan pequeña… Toda la casa era pequeña. Jake todavía dormía en el sofá del cuarto de estar mientras que Becca y yo compartíamos una habitación minúscula en la que ni siquiera cabían dos camas.

Me cuestione mi vida por primera vez. ¿Qué futuro me esperaba si me quedaba en La Push y rechazaba la oferta de la universidad? Pasaría el resto de mi vida en aquella cocina, quizá pudiese conseguir un trabajo mal remunerado vendiendo recuerdos a los turistas o participando en representaciones. Me haría vieja en aquella vieja cocina, vería a Becca y a Jake crecer, casarse e irse de casa, mientras que yo tendría que quedarme en aquella misma situación en la que había estado atrapada los últimos 7 años de mi vida. O quizá podría casarme con uno de los chicos de la tribu. Sería quizá como Erika Young: 21 años, tres niños y un ojos morado casi todos los días…

Vomite en la pila del lavabo. Con mi carta fuertemente presionada en mi pecho.

Yo no quería ser como Erika Young o como la vieja señora Clark que había visto marchitarse su vida cuidando de su madre enferma.

¡Yo amaba a mi familia! ¡Amaba mi tribu y mi herencia!

¡Los amo!

Decidí ir a la universidad.

Lo que no sabía entonces era cuán difícil seria para mi volver.

Washington me dio todo aquello de lo que había carecido durante mi infancia, me dio amigos propios, autoestima, pero sobre todo me dio una meta en la vida, un sueño para el futuro. Iba a ser arquitecta.

Uno de los problemas a los que tuve que hacer frente es que necesitaba un trabajo para mantenerme. Por lo que durante el primer año de carrera no pude volver un solo día a casa, a excepción de un par de días para navidad, por lo que no supe lo que Becca planeaba hasta que no me llamo un día a finales de mayo, con la voz alborozada de felicidad.

-¡Oh!¡Rach!¡Rach!- me chilló emocionada incluso antes de que yo pudiese saludar.-¡Voy a casarme!

Y se caso, con un tipo al que solo había conocido por un par de semanas en la playa. Y se fue con él a Hawai porque lo único que nuestro padre hizo cuando se entero fue desearle buena suerte.

Nunca se lo perdone.

No fui a casa las siguientes navidades porque opte por hacer turno doble en la cafetería en la que trabajaba y tampoco volví en verano porque me apunte a un modulo de conferencias sobre arquitectura modernista. Paso un año y después otro. Y a lo que quise darme cuenta habían pasado tres años desde que yo había estado en casa por ultima vez.

Iba a terminar la carrera en un mes y acababa de ser aceptada en el colegio de arquitectura de Boston para el año próximo. ¡Mi sueño cada vez estaba más cercano!

Y entonces Charlie Swan me llamo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Paul:_

Cambie por primera vez a los 16 años.

Mi vida nunca fue un camino de rosas. Nadie hizo nada por mí, crecí salvaje e indisciplinado. Mi infancia fue una lucha por la supervivencia . Una batalla en la que ni siquiera mi propia madre trato de ayudarme. De hecho, se fue de casa cuando yo solo tenía 7 años.

No la culpe. Yo también hubiese deseado irme, pero no hubiese querido jamás irme con ella.

Si me preguntáis diré que lo que más recuerdo de mi infancia fueron los gritos y los llantos de mi madre, las moradoras de sus brazos y las botellas de cerveza que se acumulaban en la mesa de la cocina…

Pero también recuerdo las quemaduras… cuando mi madre estaba tan borracha como mi propio padre y desahogaba ese odio sobre mi o mi hermana…

Que curioso, se la llevo cuando se marcho. Todavía tengo la sensación de oír a mi hermana pequeña llorar por la noche. Puede que yo me quedase atrapado con mi padre, pero no la envidio, ella tiene a mama.

Puede que esto suene mal, pero mi vida fue más fácil después de que ellas se marcharan. No hubo más llanto desconsolado ni más quemaduras que dejasen cicatrices redondeadas en mi antebrazo.

Hubo palizas.

Sin mi madre de por medio papa tenía que descargar esa fría ira contra alguien. Y yo era el único a su alcance. Pero no era para tanto. Un hombre puede sobrevivir a los golpes y yo tenia una meta: iba a irme de casa algún día.

Pero antes iba a crecer. Iba a ser grande y fuerte, lo suficiente como para que el cobarde de mi padre nunca más se atreviese a golpearme.

Fui un niño violento. Nunca tuve muchos amigos los espantaba… Pero con Jared siempre fue distinto. Crecimos juntos y si no hubiese sido por su mundo yo nunca hubiese llegado a sobrevivir a la infancia. Su mundo era todo aquello que no era él mío: Tenia una madre fascinante y un padre sobreprotector. Recuerdo como de niños su madre nos en corría por la casa para darnos un achuchón y aunque Jared aseguraba que era vergonzoso yo siempre me dejaba atrapar con facilidad, porque ella era maravillosa, no solo me proporcionaba un poco de cariño sino que me alimentaba. Yo le gustaba, no así a su marido. El padre de Jared desconfiaba constante de mi, y trataba de mantener alejado a su hijo de mi… mala influencia.

Mi único amigo. No lo lleve bien cuando lo perdí.

Fue el primero de los dos en cambiar.

Recuerdo sus cambios bruscos de humor. La forma en la que parecía tener siempre fiebre y como al final su madre me aseguro de que estaba enfermo. Tarde una semana en volver a verlo y casi no lo reconocí. Había crecido casi el doble de lo normal y ahora estaba completamente cubierto de músculos. Él muy cabrón.

Durante el ultimo año ambos habíamos estado cambiando, habíamos notado que crecíamos con asombrosa rapidez y una parte de mi se sentía orgulloso de saber que era un par de centímetros más alto que el delgaducho de mi mejor amigo. Pero entonces, él era gigante. Era todo lo que yo siempre había querido ser. Tan grande que mi padre ni siquiera se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima, lo suficientemente musculoso para vivir sin miedo el resto de su vida. Y mientras yo era una palillo escuálido que estaba aterrorizado de tener que volver a casa de nuevo y encontrar a mi padre con uno de sus días malos.

Pero no fue solo eso. Dejo de hablarme. Tenia un nuevo mejor amigo, Sam Uley. Y de repente, nosotros que habíamos estado juntos a pesar de nuestro propios padres, ya no nos hablábamos. Agachaba la cabeza cuando pasaba a mi lado y creaba escusas cuando trataba de hablar con él. Y por si fuese poco tenia una nueva novia, una chica de nuestro curso a la que nunca había dirigido una segunda mirada y que sinceramente no era precisamente una belleza. Kim. ¡Se suponía que yo era su mejor amigo y ni siquiera me había dicho una mierda acerca de que le gustara una chica!

Estalle delante de sus propias narices. Estaba gritándole acerca de todo, de lo furioso que estaba con él. Cuando mi piel estallo y mis puños se convirtieron en garras, cuando trate de atacarlo de forma inconsciente, él mismo Jared se convirtió en un gigantesco lobo frente a mis narices y me redujo con facilidad. Lo primero que escuche en mi cabeza fue su risa.

Me sentí tan humillado que tarde un tiempo en comprender que era un lobo. Que ambos éramos lobos.

Estuve enfermo las dos siguientes semanas.

Me negué a salir de mi cuarto, mientras comprobaba día a día como estaba cambiando mi propio cuerpo. Pero aún cuando mi cuerpo dejo de cambiar, yo seguí encerrado en mi habitación incapaz de comprender que estaba ocurriendo…

¡Era un jodido lobo!

Eso no era normal, ni siquiera en mi mundo de pesadilla. Rechace a Jared todas las veces que vino a buscarme. Sino no hubiese sido por Sam yo seguiría aterrorizado debajo de mi cama. Había atacado a mi mejor amigo con garras y colmillos. ¿Y si lo hubiese matado?

Sam me devolvió parte de mi cordura, sacudió mi mundo y me mostro lo que éramos, para que estábamos hechos. Me hablo de leyendas y vampiros y pateo mi culo hasta que yo estuve tan cansado que solo pude escuchar.

Me eche a reír cuando dijo que yo era un protector, que era algo que había heredado de la familia de mi madre. ¡Protector!¡¿Yo? me reí tan fuerte y tan amargamente que me dolió el estomago durante días. Pero lo acepte con los brazos abiertos. El infierno sabe que yo no era un protector.

Pero si que soy un guerrero.

Sam me dio todo aquello que yo había estado pidiendo durante toda mi vida. Me dio una meta, me dio disciplina y sobre todo me ofreció una familia. Sacudió mi mundo desde los cimientos y dio sentido a mi existencia. Yo no sería nada sin él y sin Jared. Mi lealtad estaba completamente con ellos. Con aquella manada que habíamos creado juntos.

Nunca fui el que más control tuvo sobre su lobo, no se me daba bien controlar la ira. Supongo que bien podría echar la culpa de ello a mis padre. No me enseñaron una mierda acerca del autocontrol, todo se resumía en la ley del más fuerte, quien daba más miedo a quien. Vivía para el combate. Yo no protegía a la tribu, yo luchaba.

La única persona a la que hubiese querido proteger hubiese sido a Jared y muy capullo podía cuidar de su culo él mismo.

Así que si he de ser sincero me encanto cuando el bastardo de Jacob Black se unió a nuestro pequeño club, porque era él único que se ofrecía libremente para la batalla. Podría haberlo convertido en un verdadero amigo sino hubiese sido por la perra: Bella Sawn, la jodida amante de los chupasangre de la que estaba enamorado.

Las mujeres en mi manada eran la peste, excluyendo quizá a Kim y a Emily, a la primera porque Jared me desangraría si pensaba algo malo de ella y la segunda porque además de contar con el factor Sam, me caí jodidamente bien. Claro que luego estaban la chica vampiro y la perra de Leah para hacer insoportable mi mundo.

Y luego allí seguía estando mi padre. No había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra desde el día en que cambie por primera vez. Como si supiese la verdad , como si supiese que volver a golpearme supondría su muerte. Ni siquiera había vuelto a mirarme desde aquel día. Lejos de lo que podáis creer no fue el alivio que yo hubiese podido esperar.

Cambiar, cambio mi mundo en muchos sentidos. No odie a los vampiros por lo que me habían hecho, una parte de mi se lo agradeció con toda su alma. Habían hecho fuerte a un niño asustado, pero sobre todo me habían dado una familia, mi manada. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerlos vampiros, asesinos y una amenaza para mi mundo y la promesa de un combate.

Pese a todas las cosas que habían cambiado, a pesar de todo lo que yo había conseguido, seguía sintiendo un vacio profundo en el pecho que solo podía llenar cuando el dolor físico lo sobrepasaba. Si, vivía para la batalla.

Y entonces ella entro violentamente a mi vida.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hasta aquí el prologo de mi nuevo proyecto. Si habéis leído mi otro fic "Histeria" , sabréis mas o menos por donde van los tiros. Escribir desde el punto de vista de Rachel fue asombrosamente divertido, estaba tan histérica, tan preocupada y resultaba tan violenta que nunca tenía muy claro con que iba a salir, así que no he podido resistir la tentación de iniciar esta historia. Paul resulta un poco más espeso que Rachel o quizá simplemente es que me resulta un poco más difícil ponerme en su lugar… pero aún así espero vuestra comprensión y vuestro apoyo.

Besikos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

**.**

_Rachel:_

-Sarah…

Por escasos tres segundos mi ira se desvaneció en el aire, mientras la mirada opaca de mi padre se clavaba sobre mi como dagas. Los tres segundos que a él le costo comprender que yo no era mi madre.

-Rachel- susurró esbozando una absurda sonrisa.

La misma sonrisa que había dedicado a Rebecca la noche en la que se fue de casa, en vez de tratar de detenerla. O la sonrisa que puso el día en que le dije que me iba a la universidad. Odiaba esa sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas.

Cerré la puerta del coche con un sonoro portazo y lo rodeé hasta tener a mi padre frente a mi. No había abrazos ni besos para él. Había estado conduciendo durante seis horas seguidas sin parar a descasar.. Más que eso había hecho un examen final el día anterior y no había dormido nada en una semana. Estaba agotada y no pensaba con claridad, lo único que realmente me mantenía alerta era una ira fría y desesperada contra mi propio padre.

-¡¿Dónde está Jake?- le exigí .

Hacía solo tres días había recibido una confusa llamada de Charlie Swan, el mejor amigo de mi padre, informándome de que mi hermano pequeño había desaparecido. Para decirme que mi hermano había huido de casa hacía tres meses.

Por supuesto yo no había creído una sola palabra de que lo que me estaba contando Charlie, porque mi padre no me ocultaría un asunto tan importante como aquel, así que había vuelto a llamar a casa. Me respondió Sue Clearwater. Al parecer mi padre era un mentiroso y mi hermano llevaba casi cuatro meses desaparecido.

Así que yo había hecho el último examen universitario a la mañana siguiente e iba a tener suerte si tan solo conseguía aprobarlo. Había hecho las maletas, había pedido el coche a un amigo y había cruzado el estado en un mismo día.

-Jake está bien…- trato de argumentar papa.

Mi ira se revolvió en mi estomago como cuchillos.

-¡¿Bien? – le grite furiosa-¡¿Qué quieres decir con bien? ¡Tu hijo desaparece y a ti ni se te ocurre decírselo a sus hermanas!

Aparto la mirada.

-Rebeca dijo que…

-¡¿Rebeca? ¡¿Rebeca lo sabia? ¡¿Lo sabíais todos y no me lo dijisteis? ¡Oh, Dios!

Por un instante me quede sin aire. ¡Nadie me lo había dicho! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¡¿Acaso creían que Jake no me importaba?

¡Prácticamente lo había criado! ¡Era mi hermano pequeño! ¡Una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo! ¡Y cuando desaparecía : nadie me decía nada!

-¡Oh , Dios!- yo debía ser una persona horrible.

Tuve que apoyarme contra el capo del coche de Erik para no desmoronarme. Escuche como papa maniobraba su silla de ruedas tratando de llegar hasta mi.

-Ayer fue tu examen final, Rachel. Sabía que si te lo decía lo dejarías todo para venir hasta aquí. No podía hacerte eso… Jake solamente necesitaba espacio…

Jadeé.

-¿Espacio? ¡Tiene 16 años! Si quería espacio debería hacer lo mismo que el resto de mocosos de su edad. Emborracharse o pelear con sus amigos. ¡No irse de casa!

-Tu te fuiste a la universidad a los 16 años…

-¡Y tampoco pareció importarte!

Me arrepentí en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

No era justo… Había sido yo quien había tomado aquella decisión. Completamente sola, Billy solo me había apoyado. Era lo único que papa hacía, nos apoyaba.

No entendía porque eso me irritaba tanto.

Supe que le había hecho daño sin necesidad de ver su expresión.

-Lo siento papa, yo…

-No, tranquila, te entiendo…

Pero no lo hacía. Básicamente porque yo tampoco me entendía a mi misma. No entendía porque la forma de ser de mi padre me irritaba. Había puesto limites a mi educación, se había mostrado comprensivo con mis problemas de adolescente, me había apoyado cuando decidí irme de casa siendo todavía una niña, y ni siquiera pareció pensárselo. Apoyó completamente a Becca cuando decidió marcharse de casa para casarse con un tipo al que solo había conocido durante dos semanas y que a él ni siquiera le caía bien… ¡Nos apoya! Hagamos lo que hagamos siempre contamos con su apoyo. Jake había decidido irse de casa, sin medios para sobrevivir y papa lo había apoyado, porque era lo que él siempre hacía. ¡Lo único que hacía!

Cerré los ojos tratando de aguantar ese horrible sentimiento de angustia, ese que había tenido desde que era una niña y mama todavía vivía. Yo no negaba que mi padre nos quisiese. Solo que a veces me preguntaba si le importábamos realmente.

-Rachel…- comenzó papa, pero algo lo interrumpió.

Al mismo tiempo algo que no había llegado a ver choco contra mi. Una enorme figura masculina que me abrazo y me alzó en el aire hasta dejarme sin aliento. No sabía lo que estaba pasando así que reaccione como toda mujer que es asaltada por un enorme desconocido en medio de la nada, le dio un rodillazo en los huevos.

Solo cuando grito de dolor y me soltó yo reconocí su tono de voz. No otra cosa.

-¿Jake?- jadeé.

-¡Rachel-me gruño la enorme masa de músculos que tenia la misma voz que mi hermano pequeño.

Era un hombre indio, increíblemente alto y musculoso, con el pelo oscuro cortado de forma escalonada al ras de la barbilla… Pero no solo poseía la misma voz que Jacob, sino que aquellos eran sus ojos, la nariz e incluso el marco de su mandíbula…

¡Era Jake! ¡Mi Jacob!

-¡Jake!- chille emocionada lanzándome a su cuello.

Estaba ardiendo.

-¡Oh!¡Dios! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?

Y eso me recordó cuan enfadada estaba con él.

- ¡¿Dónde se supone que has estado, maldito mocoso? ¡¿Es que no sabes llamar? ¡Estaba tan preocupada que muy probablemente tenga que repetir curso al año que viene! ¡Y ni siquiera sabia que habías decidido irte de casa! ¡Creía que algo horrible te habría ocurrido! ¡le he dicho cosas horribles a papa…

Y me rompí en pedazos. Estalle en un repentina ola de llanto descontrolado antes de abrazarme a la enorme cintura del desconocido frente a mí. No me calme ni siquiera cuando me devolvió el abrazo tembloroso.

Hay una cosa que deberías saber sobre mi, y es que no suelo romperme a menudo. Nunca he tenido tiempo de ser débil. Siempre he estado demasiado ocupada… Consolando a Jake, obligando a Beca a comer, tratando de que papa se tomase la medicina … Demasiado ocupada siendo la niñera de todos ellos. Y cuando rompí esa cadena y me fui a la universidad, estaba demasiado ocupada con las clases, trabajos a media jornada y exámenes para recordar si quiera mi propio nombre…

No, no me rompo con facilidad. Pero aquello lo hizo. La sensación de seguridad, de alivio, ¡Jake estaba bien! ¡Solo había sido un susto!

¿Verdad?

.

* * *

.

"No hay nada más importante que la familia", solía repetir mi mimada compañera de piso en Washington.

Lizzy era una chica genial, pero tenía una familia enorme que había estado cuidando de ella toda su vida. Nunca había llegado a entender como una familia podía convertirse en una especie de prisión. Ella misma no concebía su vida sin sus hermanos pequeños, sus padres o sus primos. No veía que ella misma estab encerrada dentro de un pequeño circulo familiar, que la haría regresar a Nevada cuando terminase la universidad y rechazaría por ello cualquier otra posibilidad de futuro.

No la culpaba. Yo también estaba condicionada por mi familia. Por mis orígenes y mi herencia. La única diferencia visible era que yo era consciente de esa realidad, mientras que ella avivaba su necesidad. Lo comprendí aquella noche: Yo necesitaba a mi familia, pero… ¿me convenía?

Mientras papa me instalaba en el sofá del cuarto de estar entre nerviosas y ansiosas palabras, Jake, se movía nervioso en la cocina en un vano intento de hacer la cena, parecía como si no pudiese recordar donde guardábamos cada cosa.

No podía apartar la vista de él.

¡Estaba enorme!

No quedaba absolutamente nada del pequeño adolescente que yo había dejado en aquella misma cocina hacía dos años. Había crecido casi medio metro y sus hombros se habían casi triplicado. Era una montaña de músculos, todo fortaleza fisca. Y sin embargo, casi podía palpar la depresión…

No se movía como Jacob. Mi Jake había sido un pequeño niño hiperactivo y un adolescente nervioso y risueño. Nunca había tenido que preocuparme por él. Había crecido feliz.

Ahora, no lo era.

Estaba triste, abatido como si alguien o algo hubiese destruido toda su felicidad…

Supuse que todo estaba relacionado con el motivo de su reciente desaparición y que no le había gustado nada volver. Sabía que lo había hecho por necesidad.

Quería preguntar que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién le había roto de aquella manera el corazón? ¿Dónde había estado los últimos meses? ¿Por qué no me había contado nada? Pero no podía hacerlo, no aquella noche al menos. Parecía tan débil a pesar de esa enorme fortaleza física… que me aterrorizaba la idea de que una mala palabra lo rompiera. Así que me mordí el interior de la mejilla y trate de sonreír.

Mientras, papa seguía hablando a mi lado sin parar. Se alegraba de tenerme en casa pese a las circunstancias. Me pedía perdón una y otra vez por no haberme contado nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me conto cosas de la casa como que había cambiado la caldera el año anterior o que lamentaba tener que instalarme en el sofá, pero él no podía usarlo… Aseguro que yo era bienvenida todo el tiempo que deseara estar…

Tampoco pude preguntarle nada a él, no después de lo que le había dicho…

Más tarde, aquella noche, acurrucada en el asfixiante calor de la casa, comprendí lo que había hecho. Comprendí que había vuelto a casa.

Vomite sobre el suelo de madera.

* * *

Notas:

Rachel ha vuelto a casa y las cosas no están bien, quizá las cosas nunca habían estado antes tan mal. Su hermano está pasando por una muy obvia depresión, está enfadada con su padre y ni siquiera tiene a su hermana para apoyarla. No se planteaba como un regreso fácil. Pero puedo prometeros que todo mejorara, es lo que tiene la imprimación y el hecho de que como comprenderéis pronto Rachel no es de las que se quedan llorando en las esquinas, es más bien de las que cogen al toro por los cuernos. ¡No puedo esperar a que conozco a Paul!

El formato de la historia como podeis ver serán capítulos cortos escritos desde el punto de vista de los protas. El siguiente es Paul.

Besikos!


	3. Chapter 3

PAUL:

* * *

Chocó contra mí antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

La casa entera olía a cerveza y a meados así que a veces me costaba localizarlo en aquel lugar.

Normalmente lo buscaba, lo buscaba con mi olfato para no tener que verlo con mis ojos y menos aún tocarlo. Su olor era soportable a su visión, pero que me tocase… me daba asco.

Lo sacudí de mí con tanta fuerza que reboto contra la frágil pared de madera del porche.

Por dos segundos enteros ambos nos quedamos congelados, sin respiarar, esperando la siguiente reacción del otro.

Finalmente, mi padre, se recupero y descendió hacía el coche. Estaba sereno, así que necesitaba alcohol

Hacía solo un año me habría desencajado tres costillas solo por cruzarme en su camino. Ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme, mucho menos iba a atreverse a golpearme de nuevo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba yo, temblando como un puto crio muerto de miedo, aterrorizado de una paliza paterna.

Me deje caer en los escalones del porche jadeante, esperando que el ruido del motor de la vieja furgoneta dejase de oírse.

Mi instinto de supervivencia era una mierda. ¿Qué clase de lobo se acobarda solo porque un patético borracho choque contra él en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué el miedo no me hacía cambiar con la misma facilidad que lo hacía la ira? Eso tendría mucho más sentido.

Sin embargo el miedo, me inutilizaba, me paralizaba, me hacía ser un completo y cabrón gilipollas. Era la ira lo que me mantenía seguro, alerta, vivo.

Con un profundo suspiro se dejo caer de espaldas en el porche. La madera estaba vieja y astillada y se clavo como una profunda tortura en mi espalda. Pero no me importo, se curaría igual de rápido. El dolor, incluso uno tan insignificante como aquel me ayudaba a sacar toda la mierda de mi sistema.

El calor era sofocante y creo que me quede dormido porque no note a Jared hasta que el hijo de puta estaba sobre mí.

Ambos rodamos como cachorros sobre el suelo de madera hasta caer fuera del mismo a la tierra. Tuve que quitarme al puto perro de encima con un patada. No es fácil transformarse en lobo cuando tienes a uno olisqueándote la entrepierna.

Jared tomo forma humana frente a mí con una estridente carcajada llena de orgullo. ¿Estaba disfrutando? ¡Mejor! ¡Porque iba a pagar cara la broma! Hubiese arremetido contra él, pero creedme no es agradable chocar contra un gilipollas en pelotas y aquellos eran mi último par de pantalones, así que no tenia forma de estallar frente a él de sorpresa. Cuando uno estallaba para cambiar de forma, la ropa estallaba con uno. Y yo estallaba muy a menudo.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo, capullo!- me defendí en su lugar-¡Y joder vístete! ¡Si sigues así mucho rato creo que voy a perder lo ojos!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, no te enfades! ¡Solo ha sido una broma! – Se defendió Jared mientras sacaba sus pantalones de ningún sitio y me hacía el honor de ponérselos.- ¡No todos los días se te puede coger con la guardia baja!

Normalmente me gustaba que me desafiasen, me gustaba pelear, la sensación que me daba saber que tenía el poder o que podía conseguirlo… Pero no me gustaba pegar a Jared. El muy cabro había sido mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar. Y antes de Sam y la manada era todo lo que tenía en la vida, por muy estúpido y cursi que suene. Así, que no, yo no pegaba a Jared, nos metíamos en peleas juntos , desde luego pero nunca el uno contra el otro… Y no precisamente porque Jared no este buscando un buen puñetazo la mitad del tiempo.

En realidad, la única vez que hemos peleado de verdad, fue la vez que estalle frente a él. La primera vez que cambie, y ni siquiera recuerdo que paso exactamente.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a la ama?- le pregunte molesto mientras daba media vuelta hacía la casa.

-¡Kim!- se irritó él dejando de lado su buien humor- Se llama Kim… y era el cumpleaños de su abuela…

Lo que explicaba el que estuviese en mi casa y no ladrando a la ventana de la chica. Desde que el capullo se había imprimado las prioridades de su mundo habían cambiado de: no hacer nada, salir con los amigos y emborracharse a Kim, Kim y Kim.

-De todas maneras…- se quejo Jared mientras me seguía a interior de mi casa.-¿Qué cojones le ha pasado a tu cara? Pareciese como si hubiesen tratado de remodelártela a golpes…

-Jacob- le explique con tranquilidad.

Por suerte para mi, mis puñeteros remilgos para pegar a Jared, no se extendían al resto de nuestra manada. Y últimamente Jake estaba tan ansioso por un buen combate como yo, lo que me hacía ver al bastardo desde otra perspectiva. No así Jared que suspiro agotado y preocupado.

¡Y ahí iba San Jared! ¡Siempre preocupado por los demás y dispuesto a ayudar al necesitado!

-No creo que lo ayudes dándole una paliza todos los días.- me recrimino como la puta institutriz que llevaba dentro.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Has visto mi cara? ¡Pues ha empezado a curarse! ¡No soy el único que golpea!

-Si… Pero lo de Jacob es …

"Bella", podría haber colaborado pero en su lugar dije…

-… basura.

Jared me miro inexpresivo, el hecho de que ambos fuésemos amigos era que había aprendido hace tiempo a dejar mi mierda fuera de la conversación.

-Creo que debería imprimarse- me soltó en lugar de cualquier gilipollez que podría haberme dicho.

A medio camino de abrir la nevera me lo quede mirando incrédulo. ¡¿Esa iba a ser la solución a todos los males de la manada ahora?

-¡Claro!- ironice en cuanto me recupere de la sorpresa- Porque estar enamorado de la amante de las sanguijuelas le ha ido tan bien, que debería probar suerte de nuevo.

Jared sacudió la cabeza ignorando la burla.

-No es lo mismo. He estado enamorado antes y…

-No estuviste enamorado, estuviste encoñado- le corregí.

-…y estoy imprimado- optó por ignorar mi mierda.- No es lo mismo. Si Jacob se imprimara olvidaría todo acerca de Bella y como se siente ahora.

¡Oh! La maravillosa imprimación. Evidentemente no se podía ser objetivo con un macho imprimado. Eran basura cursi, todos ellos. Y lo sabía porque había estado en la cabeza de dos. Y aunque respetaba a ambos como hermanos, no dejaban de ser bastaros empalagosos, todos ellos.

Sinceramente estar imprimado te hacía débil y estúpido. Blando como el algodón de azúcar. Tu vida dejaba de ser tuya para ser de otra persona…

Sinceramente no quería saber nada de esa basura. Me gustaban las cosas como eran y me gustaba la idea de pertenecerme. De tomas mis propias decisiones.

Además, había algo en esa forma de ser, de sentir, que me irritaba, no tenia ni idea de que era sentir todo aquello en carne propia y me molestaba.

-…De todas formas …- continuo Jared que todavía no se había callado- Ahora, con Rachel por aquí la cosa estará más calmada.

-¿Rachel?- repetí no por interés sino porque era lo ultimo que había oído.

-¡Si, tío! Una de las hermanas de Jacob… La que se fue a Hawai, creo… Nunca he podido diferenciarlas.

Yo tampoco, en mi cabeza siempre habían sido las gemelas. Aunque, en realidad, solo las recordaba porque habían conseguido ese anhelo de mi infancia, huir.

Pero recordaba una cosa, Rachel era la que hacía esas galletas de almendras y chocolate para los cumpleaños de Jake.

-Creo que es la que fue a la universidad…- murmuré.

Había enviado un paquete entero de esas galletas desde Washington a la escuela todos los años para el cumpleaños de Jacob, a pesar de que ya era demasiado mayor para celebrar su cumpleaños con dulces.

-Como sea… resulta que ha vuelto a casa esta noche. He estado patrullando con Jake hasta hace poco y no ha pensado en Bella más que un par de veces… -¡eso si era un milagro!-… tenía la cabeza llena con Rachel, que si estaba enfadada con él, que como iba a ocultarle la verdad acerca de si mismo, de que se parecía cada vez más a su madre… ¡Así toda la noche! ¡Y no me quejo! ¡Empezaba a hartarme de tanta basura sentimentalista!

Eso me hizo reír. Si "San Jared" estuviese ahí todo el tiempo haría días que habríamos dejado de ser amigos…

Tome la oportunidad que me daba para dejar el tema de Jacob de lado. A veces tenia la sensación de que ese era todo nuestro tema de conversación.

Y no es que Jacob no me preocupase, lo hacía era un miembro de mi manada, de mi familia, mi hermano, mi compañero y toda esa basura que tan a menudo destilaba la mente de Sam. Lo que ni siquiera Jared parecía comprender a veces era que a mi manera hacía todo lo que podía por ese bastardo. Necesitaba sacar toda esa mierda de su cabeza, pues bien, resultaba que me gustaba la forma en la que lo hacía. Me gustaba pelear con él, porque éramos igual de fuerte, igual de rápidos. Ambos ganábamos lo mismo con aquello.

-¿Te apetece que tratemos de emborracharnos?- le ofrecí.

-¡Pensaba que nunca lo dirías!

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Va lento, pero va. Lo prometo… Aunque iría más rápido con más review, je je je.

¡El próximo es de Rachel!

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

RACHEL:

.

.

.

Choque contra él al salir del cuarto de baño. Un torso desnudo. Un torso en todo el sentido de la palabra… De no haber estado demasiado ocupada manteniendo la toalla de la ducha a mí alrededor podría haberme detenido a disfrutar del accidente. En su lugar tape lo mejor que pude mi desnudez y alce la cabeza hacía el hombre ante mí.

No era un hombre.

Era Embry, uno de los mejores amigos de Jake. Solo que había crecido unos dos metros desde la última vez que lo vi y había pasado todo aquel tiempo en el gimnasio.

Me lanzo una mirada aterrorizada.

-Por favor, dime que eres Rebeca…- me susurró con un hilo de voz.

¡Oh! Era agradable comprobar que todavía tenía ese poder…

-¡No tienes tanta suerte!- canturree apartándolo de mi camino con firmeza.

Desde la cocina dos adolescentes musculados me miraban fijamente. A todas luces estaban saqueando nuestra despensa. Por la falta de ropa y el pelo corto, imagine que eran nuevos amigos de mi hermano así que no le di importancia. Si que se la di a la forma en la que me estaban mirando.

Si hubiese sabido que había tres adolescentes hormonales en mi cocina a mi nunca se me habría ocurrido salir medio desnuda del cuarto de baño. Pero no es como si eso me intimidase.

-¿Veis algo que os guste?- les provoque.

Uno de ellos dejo caer el bote de la leche que llevaba en las manos y el otro abrió la boca para balbucear sin sonido. Adorables. ¿Cuántos años podían tener? Parecían tener la misma edad de Jake, claro que ahora Jake aparentaba veintitantos y no los 15 que debería.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, Jake, salió de detrás de la nevera, con cara molesta y dio un capón a cada uno para arruinar mi diversión.

Me reí pese a todo y les guiñe un ojo.

-¡Voy a vestirme! ¡Dejadme algo de desayuno!

Me escondí en la habitación de mi padre. Tuve que respirar hondo al cerrar la puerta. Había sido una noche horrible, no había dormido nada pero aquello me había dado mucho tiempo para pensar.

Para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que suponía que debería hacer.

Mi familia era mi prisión, pero también eran mi hogar y los quería. No podía dejarlos cuando las cosas iban mal.

Cuando salí del cuarto, vestida y calzada, Embry había desaparecido de escena, ¡me encanta ese chico!, pero Jake y sus dos nuevos amigos seguían saqueando la nevera.

¡Dios mío! Ahora que iba vestida y podía ser objetiva, recaí en el hecho de que los amigos de Jake eran casi tan grandes como él. ¿Es que habían estado echando algo raro al agua de La Push?

La idea rondaba en mi cabeza, pero la deje de lado, Jacob no estaba sonriendo.

El hermano pequeño que yo recordaba, eran un pequeño demonio hiperactivo y social. Le encantaba reírse, salir con sus amigos y gastar bromas… Aquel hombre en nuestra cocina, estaba desayunado junto a dos amigos que se reían demasiado alto y bromeaban entre sí, pero no participaba. Permanecía junto a ellos, ajeno a todo, ni siquiera sonreía.

Se me hizo astillas el corazón.

Pero se trataba de eso, por eso yo había echado abajo mi mundo en una sola noche, por eso había vuelto a casa, porque había algo mal con mi hermano, porque se había escapado de casa…

Hice de tripas corazón y me aproxime a la mesa de la cocina dispuesta a hacerme un hueco entre adolescentes. Los amigos de Jake se apresuraron a hacerme un sitio en la mesa. No pude contener una sonrisa, los adolescentes siempre eran simples.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Embry?- les pregunte mientras me hacía con un bol de cereales, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ha salido huyendo- simplifico uno de los adolescentes, que al parecer si hablaban.

Embry me tenía pavor, ¡y me encantaba!

-¿No crees que ya lo has torturado demasiado?- me mosqueo Jake.

Yo había encontrado al mocoso hurgando entre mi ropa interior. ¡Nunca seria suficiente!

Me ahorre mis comentarios y me volví hacía los dos adolescentes.

-Por cierto, ¿os conozco?

Éramos una tribu pequeña. A penas si llegaríamos a los 400 miembros, así que era inevitable conocer a todo el mundo.

Resultaron ser Collin Mark y Brandy Heck, que como bien sabia, porque Collin era el hermano pequeño de una de mis mejores amigas, tenían 14 años.

¡Catorce!

Aquello no era normal, ¿estarían sufriendo alguna clase de mutación genética en su generación? ¡Porque ya podrían haberla sufrido los de la mía!

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca pero no pude evitar sentirme como una pederasta. Trate de encaminar la conversación hacía otro tema.

-¿Cómo es que todos os habéis hecho el mismo tatuaje?- pregunte con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

¡¿Qué? Había semiadolescentes semidesnudos, que aparentaban 20 años, en mi cocina, no estaba pensando demasiado.

-Es un tatuaje ritual- explicó Brandy con naturalidad.

Lo sabía, era la clase de marca que simbolizaba la transición de niño a adulto.

-¿Y porque os lo habéis echo todos al mismo tiempo?

-¡Oh! No fue al mismo tiempo nos lo hicimos cuando…

La patada, mal disimulada, de Jake interrumpió a Collin.

-¿No tenias cosas que hacer?- les gruño Jake.

Los críos se despidieron a toda velocidad y salieron huyendo de la cocina. Jacob, que nunca antes había echado a un amigo de casa, se puso de pie y empezó a recoger la mesa sin decirme un palabra.

Una vez a solas me encontré sin nada que decir a mi propio hermano. Probé con una broma.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que hemos espantado a todos tus amigos!- pero nunca se me había dado bien lo de bromear.

Jake ni se molesto en mirarme. Lo cual me empezó a irritar.

Yo quería preguntar abiertamente. Descubrir quien le había hecho daño como hacía cuando Jake solo era un niño y los chicos mayores de la escuela se burlaban de él. Pero en realidad Jake nunca había necesitado mi ayuda. Había sabido defenderse siempre solo, y cuando no había podido, yo le había hecho creer que podía. Me pregunte si podría volver a engañarlo para sonreír. Pero primero necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

Me arme de valor para preguntar, no por mí, sino por él. Parecía tan frágil…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Jake?

NI siquiera se molesto en mirarme mientras abría el grifo del fregadero y empezaba a meter las cosas del desayuno dentro.

-No pasa nada.

La verdad es que siempre he tenido un genio fuerte, así que tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar. Trataba de ser comprensiva. Aunque eso me generase una ulcera.

-Jacob, por favor… Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo siempre…

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO PASA NADA!- me interrumpió, estallando uno de los tazones contra la encimera.

La porcelana se astilló contra su mano haciéndolo sangrar. Lo mire furiosa pero no porque me hubiese gritado sin motivo, sino porque se había cortado así mismo, corrí hacía él.

Jake sacudió la mano herida lejos de mí y maldijo en voz alta.

-¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- estalle yo exigiendo su mano con un gesto autoritario.

No funciono, se dio la vuelta y se marcho de casa con un portazo.

¡Bien! Esperaba sinceramente que se le infectase la herida. A ver si luego tenía los santos cojones de venir pidiéndome ayuda.

Estaba refunfuñando y limpiando los cristales cuando papa hizo pasar su silla de ruedas por la puerta de la cocina. Miro el estropicio y suspiro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

¡Oh! ¡Él si podía preguntar! Me mordí la lengua con tanta fuerza que casi me hice sangre.

-Jacob se ha cortado con un vaso- me limite a gruñir.

Papa suspiró.

-No está muy colaborativo, ¿verdad?

Lo mire con la mano llena de cristales rotos.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-pregunte con suavidad.

-Le han roto el corazón.- confesó papa.

Asentí. Aquello era más información de la que había tenido en tres días.

-¿Quién?

Papa abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar sin emitir sonido alguno. Sacudió la cabeza.

No me lo diría. No le correspondía a él decírmelo, si Jake quería que yo lo supiese, me lo diría el mismo.

Papa nunca traicionaría nuestra confianza.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Buf! Originalmente este capítulo era más largo, muuuucho más largo, pero desde que me comprometí a hacer capítulos cortos, creo que escribiré varios seguidos desde el punto de vista de Rachel.

Besikos!


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel:

.

.

Mi padre no iba a contarme quien le había roto el corazón a Jake. Pero yo no era tan tonta como para creerme que mi hermano iba a abrirme su corazón de un momento a otro. No teníamos esa clase de relación.

De niños yo lo castigaba y Rebeca era la que lo consolaba. Yo lo defendía, pero no era yo quien se llevaba los laureles. Nunca me había importado, Rebeca también me consolaba a mí y Jake, nos consolaba a ambas… Era nuestra dinámica familiar. Aquella era la primera vez que desearía cambiarla. Por primera vez en mi vida me gustaría ser la hermana cálida a la que él acudiese en busca de consuelo.

Pero tenía más posibilidades de que Jake cogiera un avión a Hawái para contárselo a Becca de las que tenia de que me contara a mí.

Si quería saber lo que pasaba, debería preguntar. Pero no a Jacob.

Por suerte conocía a la persona indicada. La única mujer de toda La Push tan cercana a nuestra familia que sabría todos los detalles y a la que no le importaría echarme la culpa de todo ello.

A Sue Clearwater, siempre le había gustado echarme la culpa de todo: fue mi culpa que Jake tuviese caries, le daba demasiados dulces. Rebecca era una mala estudiante porque le dejaba copiar mis deberes. La casa estaba sucia, porque no llegaba a limpiar las telarañas. Habían hospitalizado a papa, porque no había sabido controlar sus medicinas. Rebeca se había ido a Hawái, porque yo no estaba allí para controlarla. Jacob se había escapado de casa porque yo había estado demasiado ocupada con la universidad como para acordarme de mi familia.

Sue me culpaba, me culpaba por haberme ido a la Universidad y haber provocado el desmantelamiento de mi familia. Y quizá tuviese razón.

Mi relacion con Sue, igual que con su hija, siempre había sido tensa. Nuestras familias habían sido amigas desde siempre y cuando nuestra madre murio Sue se sintio responsable de nosotros de alguna manera. Es como una especie de tia controladora. Nunca me perdono el que me fuese a la universidad, de la misma manera que nunca le perdono a Rebeca que se casara. Si alguien iba a hcaerme sentir culpable por los problemas amorosos de Jake, esa era Sue Clearwater.

Así que pase el resto de la mañana en la cocina tratando de hacer una escusa para ir a visitarla. Ir a su casa nunca había sido un problema cuando su mardido vivia, Harry había sido lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a un tío, pero ahora que no estaba no tenia valor para aparecer con las manos en los bolsillos. Yo ni siquiera había acudido al funeral. Billy me lo conto el día de después, porque no quería ponerme en el compromiso de hacer un viaje tan largo .

Así que hice galletas de chocolate como ofrenda de paz y casi a mediodía arranque el coche de Erik hacía casa de Sue.

Me abrió la puerta un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto y el mismo tatuaje de iniciación de Jake y sus amigos. Tuvo que sonreír para que yo lo reconociera.

-¿Seth?- pregunte desconcertada.

¡También había sido afectado por la mutación genética!

-¡Rachel!- exclamó el adolescente mientras me daba un cálido abrazo.

Un abrazo excesivamente cálido. Hacía calor, pero es que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Como Jake, como Embry, como Collin y como Brandy.

Llamadme suspicaz, pero aquello había dejado de ser una coincidencia.

-Me alegro de verte, Rach. – me sonrió con aquella sonrisa llena de hoyuelos suya.

Tengo que confesar algo, siempre he tenido debilidad por Seth, es el niño más dulce que he conocido nunca. No tiene ni un suelo hueso mezquino… Pero evidentemente pertenecía a una secta.

Jacob era casi un adulto, no me extrañaría que hubiese sido tan tonto como para formar parte de una secta. A Seth tenían que haberlo engañado.

Pero no era precisamente la secta lo que me preocupaba.

Durante los dos últimos años había trabajado como camarera en un bar de deportes. Había visto a muchos jugadores y sabia de primera mano lo que era el dopaje, las drogas y los anabolizantes. ¿Mutación genética? ¿Algo raro en el agua? ¿Sectas?

¡Drogas! ¡Eso era lo que estaba pasando! ¡Se estaban dopando! Por eso eran un grupo cerrado y con secretos, por eso tenían esa musculatura anormal y habían crecido de aquella manera. ¡Se estaban drogando!

¡Iba a matar a Jake!

Me trague la bilis y sonreí a Seth. Al que sin duda habían engañado para tomar anabolizantes. Y me recordé que yo era una mujer con una misión.

-Os he traído galletas- le dije ofreciéndole el bol que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Gracias!- estalló Seth alegremente- ¿Quieres pasar? Mama y Leah no están.

Sin duda Seth sabia que había cierta tensión entre las mujeres de su familia y yo, así que no podía imaginar que yo había venido a buscar a una de ellas precisamente. Sin embargo había algo seguro. En las sectas no había secretos. Quizá Seth pudiese ayudarme sin hacerme sentir como una mierda.

-¡Claro! Te ayudare a comértelas- le sonreí.

Seth me guio hasta la cocina, donde se había estado fraguando un combate o un banquete de legionarios. Dudaba de que quedase algo de comida en la casa. Parecía mi cocina después del desayuno de aquella mañana. ¡Por supuesto! Los anabolizantes daban hambre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupo Seth dejando el bol con las galletas sobre la encimera.

-Si- mentí- Es solo que …. Ya sabes, estoy algo preocupada por Jake.

-¡Oh!- murmuró Seth, toda su expresión corporal se deprimió.- Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, las sectas se lo comunicaban todo entre ellos. Conduje mi ira hacía mi mejor registro interpretativo.

-¡Todo es culpa de esa zorra!- estallé- Si no hubiera provocado a Jake…

-¡Pero Bella no quería hacerle daño!

¡Bingo!

-¿Puedes jurarme que no lo provoco?

Seth, todo él inocencia, dudo.

-Bueno… lo beso… pero estaba confundida y … ¡No quería hacerle daño!

-Pero se lo hizo- concluí.

Seth no me replicó.

Casi me sentí culpable cuando salí de la casa. Había sido demasiado fácil engañar a Seth. Pero volvería a hacerlo, las veces que hiciese falta.

-Se lo que has hecho-me detuvo una voz femenina antes de llegar al coche.

Había una mujer alta, con los ojos soñadores y el pelo corto junto a la casa. Una que caminaba descalza sobre las piedras y me lanzaba miradas de ira mal contenida.

-Leah.- salude.

Era normal que Seth fuese un ser dulce e inocente, su hermana mayor se había llevado todo lo malo antes de que él naciera. Leah era dura y rencorosa. Pero si nos llevábamos mal era por culpa de terceros. Exactamente por culpa de Sam U ley. Había estado tan loca por él, que yo, la chica que llenaba la mochila de este de harina no era precisamente plato de su gusto.

Quizá todavía no lo supiese, pero el que Sam la hubiese abandonado por otra era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado. No podía ni imaginarme peor destino que estar casada con el egocéntrico e hipócrita de U ley.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- le pregunte de forma inocente.

Ella me miro molesta.

-No vuelvas a manipular a mi hermano- me amenazo.

No me inmute, no era la primera vez que Leah me amenazaba pero era la primera que lo aprobaba. Había una hermana sobreprotectora frente a mí y eso me gustaba.

-Bueno, nadie iba a contármelo.- me defendí.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-me gruño con voz dura- Pregúntame a mí.

Sabia que si quería sentirme mal solo debía visitar a las Clearwater. Acepte la oferta.

-¿Quién demonios es Bella?

Leah parpadeo sorprendida.

-Bella Swan.- completo- Es la hija de…

-¡¿De Charlie?- la interrumpí.

Para mi absoluto horror Leah asintió.

¡Por supuesto que le había roto el corazón a Jake!

¡Acababa de casarse con otro!

* * *

De vuelta en el coche tenia dos opciones, conducir hasta casa de Charlie y pedirle la dirección de Bella, para romperle una pierna cuando volviese de su luna de miel o centrarme en otro tema más productivo: ¡los anabolizantes!

Si, el corazón de Jake, era un problema, pero eso era más terreno de Becca… Su salud eran más mi área de especialización fraternal. Y puesto que estaba en ello, sabia exactamente a quien preguntar.

-¡¿Rebeca?- me saludo la preciosa mujer tras el mostrador de la tienda de regalos más popular de La Push, Tiffany Call.

Tiffany era la madre de Embry. Malak de nacimiento, pero cuando se quedo embarazada a los 17, su familia la echo de casa y ella acabó por instalarse en la Push. Donde nunca fue demasiado bien aceptada, corría el rumor de que el padre de Embry pertenecía a la tribu y que era un hombre casado, sin embargo nunca se supo de quien se trataba.

-Soy Rachel- la corregí, con suavidad.

Nunca me había molestado que me confundieran con mi hermana, somos gemelas, es inevitable.

La cara de Tiffany se ilumino en una sonrisa y corrió fuera del mostrador para abrazarme. A las madres normales les caería mal la gente que molesta a sus hijos, Tiffany me adora, durante años me utilizo para castigar a Embry.

-Me alegro de verte Tiffany, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Ella me miro y asintió.

-Cerrare la tienda y nos tomaremos un café.

No creo que el café fuese la mejor idea en aquella conversación. Resulto que Tiffany estaba ansiosa por hablar. Y muy, muy enfadada. Así que el café no la ayudo precisamente a clamar sus nervios.

-Así que, ¿es cierto?- le pregunte yo casi con miedo.

-¡No se que creer!- estalló ella preocupada- Embry pasa la noche fuera de casa, no importa cuantas veces lo castigue, no vuelve hasta al amanecer y a veces ha tardado días en volver, ¡días! La forma en la que han crecido todos… La fiebre… ¡Siempre tienen calor! ¡Oh, Rach! Van medio desnudos incluso en invierno. Una vez vi como la nieve se derretía bajo los pies de Quil. ¡Iba descalzo! No se que creer…

Los anabolizantes explicaban lo la musculatura de todos ellos, el hambre y el calor. Pero el que desapareciesen durante días… No tenia explicación.

-¿Cómo empezó todo?

-¡U ley!- me chilló- ¡Todo es culpa de Sam Uley!

Parpadee, yo había estado echando a U ley la culpa de todo, durante toda mi adolescencia. Era todo oídos.

Y ella me lo conto, me conto acerca del temperamento extraño de U ley, de la forma en la que rechazo una beca para quedarse en la tribu, de cómo rompió con Leah por Emily, del accidente de Emily y un oso, de cómo de repente Paul _ y jared_ empezaron a seguirlo como corderitos. De la forma en la que se comportaban, como si toda La Push, les perteneciese o fuesen una especie de policía , ¡de cómo a los ancianos les parecía bien!

Le hablo de cómo Quil dejo a sus amigos de siempre por ellos, de cómo Jacob le siguió hasta que a Embry no le quedo más remedio que unirse.

Cuando salí de la tienda ya se había pasado la hora de comer y hasta los turistas empezaban a dejar las playas. Pero tenia una cosa absolutamente clara.

¡Todo era culpa de Sam Uley! ¡Como siempre!

* * *

No volví directamente a casa.

Hay otra cosa que deberías saber sobre nosotros, los Black. Nos gusta ir de caza. Antes de que la enfermedad convirtiese a mi padre en un pescador, solía llevarnos con el al bosque de caza. Aprendimos a seguir un rastro, a disparar una escopeta, a sobrevivir fuera de la civilización y a acechar a una presa.

Y aquella tarde , yo estaba de caza.

Por suerte para mi presa, no llevaba la escopeta de caza en el coche. Así que me conforme con tantear el terreno.

Estuve esperando a Sam U ley en la maldita puerta de su casa unas tres horas, antes de darme por vencida. No lo encontré en la playa, ni en el bar y cuando pregunte a la viuda Heck si lo había visto me soltó algo sobre que perseguir a hombres comprometidos era una cosa fea…

Fuese como fuera, nadie me supo dar explicaciones concretas, así que desistí y volví a casa, más furiosa de lo que había empezado él día.

Papa y Jake susurraban cuando entre por la puerta de la cocina. Pero se callaron de golpe y me miraron.

¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Más secretos!

-Si, me necesitáis, cosa que dudo, estaré en el garaje. – les gruñí antes de volver a salir con un portazo.

Había una moto en el garaje. ¿Ahora Jake conducía motos? ¡¿Qué más me habían estado ocultando?

-Rach…- me llamo Jake con suavidad -¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía decirle que había venido a buscar la escopeta.

-¿Qué tal esta tu mano?- pregunte en su lugar.

Jake me sonrió mientras me mostraba la mano herida, sin ningún corte.

-Me curo rápido.

Eso era un alivio, al menos.

-He oído que has estado buscando a Sam Uley.- me dijo con tono serio.

Lo que yo decía, un pueblo pequeño. Haz una cosa y al día siguiente todos lo sabrán, dales dos y el rumor habrá sido aumentado al doble.

-Todavía me debe lo de mi recital.- mentí.

Aunque era verdad. Había sido mi primera vez ayudando a Samantha con la representación para los turistas. Había estado ensayando aquella canción todo el verano y nada más empezar, apareció Sam gritando algo sobre un incendio, ¡que seguro que provoco él!

Jake sacudió la cabeza exasperado.

-¿Qué te pasa con Uley? Os habéis estado llevando mal desde… ¡siempre!

Él siempre me ganaba en todo. ¡¿Cómo iba a caerme bien?

-Papa lo llama la rivalidad Uley-Black.- le explique.- Por algún motivo nuestras familias no congenian bien.

Mi hermano sacudió la cabeza, eligiendo ignorarme, como de costumbre.

-¡Como sea! Entra, papa ha hecho la cena y está preocupado por ti.

¡¿Por mi? ¿Cuándo habíamos intercambiado los papeles?

-Jake- lo llame cuando dio media vuelta.

-¿Si?

-Por favor, solo no me mientas.

Él me miro durante segundos enteros antes de asentir con lentitud.

Eso me valía, al menos por aquella noche.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ha sido un día muy largo para Rachel, pero al menos ya no está deprimida, esta cabreada.

Se que me esta costando un poco llegar a su primer encunestro con Paul, pero es que primero tiene que llegar a ese estado de animo …

Solo os diré que mañana hará un accidentado viaje a la playa. ^_-

Besikos!


	6. Chapter 6

Paul:

.

.

La cabeza de todos los jodidos miembros de la manada, con los que había estado patrullando es día, estaban llenas de Rachel, Rachel y más Rachel.

¡¿Qué cojones pasaba con esa tía? No había pasado en La Push ni un día y ya lo había revolucionado todo.

Brandy y Collin habían estado pensando en ella toda la jodida mañana, o más bien en sus piernas. A penas podían recordar claramente la forma de su nariz, pero ambos recordaban perfectamente el lunar que tenía en el muslo derecho y la forma en la que la tolla roja marcaba cada una de sus curvas… Jacob había estado más violento con ellos de lo habitual y cuando Collin había pensado imprudentemente que ojala se le hubiese la caído la toalla al chocar con Embry, Jake casi le arranca la cabeza.

Sam que estaba de un mal humor poco habitual había mandado a Jacob a casa y después la había tomado con lo mocosos.

Parecía que él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Rachel Black. Aunque, al parecer, era porque no la soportaba. Algo sobre los ejes de una bici desencajados y una mochila llena de harina. Lo cual no dejaba de ser curioso, porque a Sam le caía bien todo el mundo y a todo el mundo le caía bien Sam.

Y luego estaba Jake.

Hasta que Sam no lo mando a casa, su mente había sido un hervidero de ideas encontradas. Tan pronto se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Bella como se preguntaba como iba a ocultarle a su hermana toda la historia. Al parecer si su hermana brillaba en sus recuerdos era por ser insistente y controladora.

Paul puso más atención a ello de lo que debería.

La mayoría de los miembros de la manada no solían pensar muy a menudo en sus madres, pero lo hacían de forma inconsciente, recordaban el desayuno de la mañana, el beso furtivo, los gestos de cariño o las broncas. Era la primera vez que captaba algo parecido viniendo de la mente de Jake. Rachel era más una madre que una hermana para él, pensaba en ella de manera distinta a la que lo hacía cuando pensaba en su otra hermana Rebeca. Estaba preocupado por ella. Le preocupaba su reacción cuando supusiese que no pasaba las noches en casa o cuando notase las constantes heridas que iban y venían.

Al parecer, Rachel, no eran tan fuerte como ella misma se pensaba que era, y si se sentía traicionada una vez más la destrozaría.

No pude seguir mucho más tiempo dentro de la cabeza de Jake y huí de él lo más lejos que pudo por el resto del día.

A veces era preferible estar dentro de la cabeza de Leah que dentro del mundo feliz de cualquiera de los otros idiotas.

Yo no tenia porque preocuparme por mi familia. Mi madre había huido de casa con mi hermana hacía años y mi padre ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme desde la primera vez que cambie…

A veces me preguntaba si mi padre sabía lo que yo era. Si ese miedo que me tenia, desde cambie, se debía a que sabía lo que podía hacer. Si sabía que enfadarme de nuevo le haría perder la cabeza…

Pero, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Yo era lo que era por la familia de mi madre. Quizá ella sí que lo hubiese sabido

¿Mi padre?

Dudaba de que pudiese hilar dos pensamientos racionales cuando estaba borracho y eso era el 90% del tiempo que pasaba despierto.

Sam me saco de mi mierda sin contemplaciones y me revelo del turno por el resto de la tarde.

Pase el resto del día durmiendo, y volví a la ronda de noche, donde mis compañeros pasaron a ser Quil lloriqueando porque no había visto a Claire, la niña de la que estaba imprimado y Leah y Seth. ¡Quienes también estaban pensando en Rachel Black!

¡Esa mujer era una epidemia!

* * *

Regrese a casa antes del amanecer solo para encontrar a mi padre inconsciente en su coche. Había vuelto a beber más de lo que era capaz de asumir, pero para bien o para mal seguía respirando. Quise dejarlo de lado y esconderme en mi habitación por el resto del día. Tener a Leah en la cabeza durante toda una noche era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar así que solo podía pensar en una larga ducha y una siesta que durara hasta mi próxima patrulla. Pero no había nada en la nevera, necesitaba ropa nueva y no podía seguir abusando de Sam y de Jared eternamente. Necesitaba dinero y era evidente que mi padre no iba proporcionárnoslo.

Me tocaba a mi ir a trabajar aquel día.

La economía de la tribu esta basada en el turismo y en la pesca. Pero incluso los que vivían del turismo necesitan la pesca para sobrevivir. Mi padre no era la excepción. La pesca era nuestro único modo de supervivencia. Pero hacía años que nadie contrataba a mi padre para trabajar en grandes buques o partidas. Así que nuestra forma de vida pasaba por el pequeño barco de pesca, que antes de mi padre había sido de mi abuelo.

Resultaba evidente que mi padre no iba a salir al mar aquel día, así que lo hice yo, como llevaba haciendo desde los 11 años y no había nada de comer en casa.

Sacar el barco al mar en mitad de la noche completamente solo en una locura, incluso para un lobo, pero la necesidad puede más que el sentido común.

Al amanecer yo ya había amarrado anclas en el puerto de Port Angels, donde el viejo Clark siempre me compraba la pesca del día en metálico y de manera no demasiado legal.

Había conocido al viejo Clark cuando solo era un niño que estaba aprendiendo a echar las redes. Él me había enseñado todo lo que sabia y a cambio yo había estado suministrándole mercancía barata durante años.

El sol picaba cuando me marche de Port Angels, en lo que se vaticinaba como un jodido día soleado. Esa mierda de sol mantendría a los vampiros apartados de nuestro camino por el resto del día. No sabía si la idea me gustaba o me irritaba.

No quería a los chupasangre en mi territorio, pero una parte de mi se moría por una buena pelea. Esa parte que había estado a punto de dar un puñetazo al viejo Clark hacía solo minutos cuando le ofreció la mitad del precio normal por la pesca de aquella madrugada. Necesitaba una buena dosis de adrenalina para mantenerme a raya o estallaría a la próxima provocación.

Por eso mismo no regrese inmediatamente a casa. Habría sido una locura cruzarme con mi padre en aquel estado de ánimo. Prefería buscar a Jake directamente, con un poco de suerte ambos podríamos sacar un poco de mierda de nuestro sistema y si todavía estaba demasaido preocupado por su jodida hermana sin duda habría formas de convertirla en un provocación.

Así que deje el barco en el puerto y acorte distancias por la playa, sin darme cuenta que al ser aquel un jodido día de sol la playa estaría llena de turistas.

¡Joder! Casi ni podía pasar por la jodida orilla sin tropezar con un mocoso escandaloso o una madre histérica.

¡Lo ideal para mi estado de ánimo!

Si no le estallaba al próximo niño que me encontrara sería un milagro.

Sin embargo me despistaron las piernas de una rubia en un bikini rojo… Y sin ton ni son me encontré a mi mismo recordando la visión de las piernas de la hermana de Rachel, el difuso recuerdo de Collin y de Brandy.

En realidad, me encontré pensando en ella.

Porque reconozcámoslo: una mujer con aquel par de piernas, capaz de aterrorizar a Embry como un cachorro y de cocinar como lo hacía, sin duda era una mujer que merecía la pena.

O eso creo que pensaba cuando la tabla de surf me golpeo en la cabeza.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review!

Recordad a más comentarios más capítulos, je je.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Jake al cerrarse. Había vuelto al amanecer.

Por minutos enteros permanecí despierta con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá mirando directamente hacía la habitación de Jake.

Tiffany me había contado la tarde anterior que la secta de los chicos actuaban a modo de policías de la reserva. Habían estado asustando a los chicos que compraban alcohol y habían espantando a algunos que traficaban con drogas. Evidentemente se quedaron con los anabolizantes.

En resumen, se suponía que eran buenos chicos.

Mi padre me había jurado sobre la memoria de mi madre que Jake no se estaba drogando. Y no es que dudase de mi padre, es que me preguntaba si este sabría realmente lo que Jake hacía fuera de casa todas las noches.

¿Patrullas? ¿Policía?

Vale, ahora que había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y dormir un poco, me lo creía.

Me lo creía porque había estudiado durante dos años con Sam Uley.

Con el perfecto y responsable Sam Uley. El chico con una matrícula de honor, el prototipo de hijo perfecto, el delegado de la clase, el ganador del concurso de ortografía….

Y Don Perfecto, no era la clase de persona que arrastraría a un grupo de críos, años más jóvenes que él, a las drogas y el alcohol.

Así que quizá, si estuviese dispuesta a escuchar a mi padre. Quizá si que era cierto que no se drogan, aunque anabolizantes había de por medio seguro, en cuyo caso la secta trataba de algún rollo mental que Sam se había tragado y vendido a los niños. Igual como había perdido su sequito del instituto se había visto obligado a buscarse otro.

Incluso siendo objetiva, la culpa la seguía teniendo Uley.

Iba a destrozar a ese bastardo.

Enfadada de nuevo, no pude volver a dormir, así que me levante del sofá y me escondí en la cocina. Estaba terminando mi tercer pastel de membrillo cuando sonó el teléfono .

-Hola Rebecca- salude sin necesidad de preguntar quién era.

-¡Rachel!- se horrorizo mi gemela al otro lado-¡¿Estás en casa? ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

Me limpie las manos motosas en el delantal mientras sujetaba el teléfono en mi oído con el hombro.

-Bueno, evidentemente no estoy aquí porque mi hermana o mi padre me hayan dicho que mi hermano pequeño está deprimido.

Rebecca tomo la sabia decisión de guardar silencio.

-¡Oh! ¡Rach! Lo sé y lo siento… Pero te conocemos más de lo que te conoces a ti misma. De haberlo sabido lo habrías dejado todo por volver a casa y estabas a punto de terminar la universidad…

No la escuche, seguía enfadada.

-No había nada que pudiese hacer…- continuo ella imprudentemente- Pero ya ves, ¡Jake volvió! ¡Y está sano y salvo!

-Si, desde luego- ironice- Solo se ha unido a una secta de drogadictos nudistas liderada por Sam Uley y le han roto el corazón. Desde que estoy aquí Becca, no ha sonreído ni una vez. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso?

Y como seguía enfadada le colgué el teléfono y lo desconecte de la pared.

Trate de volver a las tartas, pero no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar quedarme más tiempo en casa, así que lo deje todo y casi corrí hacía el coche que me esperaba fuera de casa. Le había pedido el coche a Erik por un par de días así que tarde o temprano iba a tener que volver a Washington para devolvérselo.

Apoye la cabeza en el volante y suspire mientras encendía el motor. Hacía un raro día soleado en La Push, eso solo significaba una cosa, playa.

* * *

Decidí tomarme la mañana con tranquilidad, no llevaba ni un día en La Push y ya necesitaba tomarme un descanso de mi drama familiar. Así que metí la vieja tabla de surf en el coche, me puse el bañador, uno de mis días de instituto que me apretaba por todos lados , pero el único que tenia y me marche de casa antes de cualquier miembro de mi familia se levantara de la cama .

Al parecer media península había tenido la misma idea que yo. La playa esta completamente llena. Estuve a punto de coger mis cosas y dar media vuelta. En serio. Las multitudes me ponen nerviosa pero entonces, vi las olas.

Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que había cogido una ola. Hacía años que no había visto el mar, de hecho.

Que cosa tan tonta, pero aquel lugar era un parte importantísima de mi. Me sentí más en casa en aquella playa plagada de turistas, frente a mi mar que en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Por primera vez en días tuve una sensación similar a la felicidad.

Así que deje mis bártulos en el primer hueco libre que encontré y me zambullí en el agua.

No fue una mala mañana, pero apenas me había tirado mi primera hora cuando comprendí que me faltaba algo en aquella escena. Me faltaban mis hermanos. Me faltaba Becca haciendo cabriolas a Jake cayéndose en el agua con gritos indignados. Me faltaba papa gritando desde la orilla… mi felicidad se evaporo con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Salí del agua jadeando.

Y entonces lo vi. Porque no verlo hubiese resultado imposible. Era un hombre grande, fuerte y aunque no lo reconocí, reconocí el tatuaje en su hombro.

Y toda la ira, toda aquella ira que había estado reprimiendo resurgió con brusquedad, recordé lo enfadada que estaba con mi hermano y mi padre por guardarme secretos, recordé las pistas que Tifanny había dejado sobre las drogas, recordé esa maldita secta y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Lo llame irritada, quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero él o no me oyó o decidió ignorarme, en cualquier caso paso de largo a mi lado.

Lo que no me hizo ninguna gracia, y la pequeña parte racional de mi cerebro que todavía estaba activa desapareció. Avance hacía él furiosa y… le estampe la tabla de surf en la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

¿Imprimación? Yo creo que lo de Paul fue conmoción cerebral, …

Por cierto he estado haciendo mención a los tatuajes que se me quedaron visualmente grabados en la película, pero en realidad, si en algo me baso para escribir esto es en los libros.

Próximo capitulo: ¡Especial imprimación! Dos perspectivas, misma situación.

¡Gracias por vuestros review! No he estado teniendo tiempo para contestarlos, como hago usualmente, pero os agradezco cada uno de ellos.

Besikos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel:**

**.**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Agredí a una persona con una tabla de surf.

Pero en mi defensa diré que la peor parada fue la tabla. Fue como golpear una pared. Tumbe al tipo contra , nunca tuvo oportunidad de defenderse de mí. La tabla se agrieto en mis manos, de extremo a extremo.

Por escasos tres segundos, tanto yo, como los turistas, pensamos que lo había matado.

De hecho ya estaba pensando en una escusa que esgrimir ante un juez, algo que no fuese: "estaba cachas y se había rapado el pelo".

Y entonces, tres segundos después de impactar contra la arena, el tipo gimió de dolor e hizo un intento de incorporarse, desorientado y con las manos en la cabeza, tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

Me sentí tan aliviada de no haberlo matado que parte de mi cabreo se esfumo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte tan alto como pude, no por él en realidad, sino para los turistas.

Si resultaba que le había provocado una conmoción cerebral por lo menos me gustaría tener un testigo que afirmase que fue un accidente.

Él no me hizo caso, permaneció de rodillas y desorientado. Asustada, de nuevo, me agache a su lado.

-¡¿Me estás oyendo?- le grité.- ¡¿Te he preguntado si te encuentras bien?

¡Estaba intentado ser amable con él! ¿Y seguía ignorándome?

-¡¿Es que también hacéis voto de silencio en vuestra estúpida secta? ¡Contéstame!- lo zarandee.

Y así es como mi intento de hacer pasar aquello como un accidente se esfumo. Creo que una de las mujeres incluso cogió su móvil para llamar a la policía, al manicomio o a una ambulancia. No me importo.

Él reacción con brusquedad, me sacudió las manos de encima y con lo que parecía un grito a punto de salir de su garganta, me miro por primera vez.

Se quedo congelado.

Se me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y el grito de ira que nunca llego a pronunciar murió en algún lugar del camino.

Debía ser el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, sus ojos eran castaños y oscuros, la clase de ojos en los que una chica podría perderse fácilmente. Pero… le había provocado una conmoción cerebral, fijo.

* * *

**Paul:**

**.**

No había estado esperando nada de aquel día, solo no estallar delante de un crio y dormir una larga siesta.

En su lugar una tabla de surf me atacó en mitad de la playa.

Tarde en comprender que estaba pasando. Algo me había golpeado y que me jodan si sabia el porque. No fue como un golpe, fue más bien como si todas aquellas resacas de las que me había librado desde que me convertí en un hombre lobo me golpeasen a la vez. El dolor fue punzante, y me atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado.

Confuso y desorientado trate de levantarme, pero estaba mareado y tropecé cayendo de rodillas. Algo estaba zumbándome en la cabeza, amortiguando todo clase de ruido. Escuche a alguien preguntarme algo, pero no podía diferenciar los sonidos.

Entonces alguien me sujeto de los hombros, tenía las manos húmedas y olía a mar, acababa de salir del agua. Me zarandeo como si fuese una maraca.

-¡¿Es que también hacéis voto de silencio en vuestra estúpida secta? ¡Contéstame!- me gritó.

Una parte de mi, la parte inconsciente tembló de ira. ¡¿Me estaban gritando por ser atacado en mitad de la playa?

La sacudí furioso de mí, el lobo pugnaba por salir, desorientado y herido, no podría controlarlo, no en aquella situación.

La oí chillar al golpear contra la arena. Entonces la mire.

Y mi mundo se detuvo para siempre.

Fue… ¡joder! No tengo palabras para explicarlo… Fue como la jodida gravedad, como esa fuerza que hace que la Tierra gire en torno al sol. Algo fuerte, imparable y tan natural como el día y la noche. Supe cuando la mire a los ojos que ella era mi sol y yo el bastardo destinado a girar en torno a ella hasta la eternidad.

Todo de dejo de importar, absolutamente todo. Que el viejo Clark me hubiese timado, que acabasen de atacarme, mi padre borracho en el porche de casa, las quemaduras de mi antebrazo, los vampiros,… ¡todo! Todo dejo de tener importancia… No es como si desapareciese, simplemente paso a un segundo plano. Ella lo inundo todo.

El dolor de mi cabeza desapareció y el lobo en mi interior ronroneo como un puto gatito. Le pertenecía.

Le pertenecía a ella, a toda ella.

-¡Mierda!- gemí dejándome caer de espaldas contra la arena.

Me había imprimado.

¡Puta mierda! ¡Me había imprimado!

Creó que golpee la arena, furioso, con los puños. Pero todo lo que recuerdo es a ella mirándome desde arriba con una ceja alzada.

Recuerdo su expresión incrédula, su pelo húmedo pegado a su preciosa cara y aquel viejo bañador, pasado de moda y que evidentemente hacía tiempo que había dejado de venirle bien. Y por dos segundos pensé en el dinero que había ganado aquella mañana en Port Angeles. Pensé en que podría comprarle un bañador bonito, uno que le viniese bien… Pero entonces, note el lunar junto a su rodilla, en el interior de su muslo. Mi mente hizo la conexión con un recuerdo reciente.

Era la jodida hermana de Jacob.

¡Mierda!

-¿Estás loco?- me preguntó ella con voz dura.

Parpadee, estaba furiosa. Y por algún motivo, eso me hizo sentir mal. Me levante finalmente.

De pie a su lado, fue ella la que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Era increíblemente bajita, la cima de su cabeza llegaba hasta mi pecho, pero compensaba aquella falta de altura con una actitud firme. Era una mujer de carácter.

-Estoy bien- le mentí.-Algo me ha golpeado la cabeza…

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró una tabla de surf a sus pies con expresión culpable. ¡¿Me había golpeado ella? , me pregunte con absurdo pánico, ¡¿por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Ya…- murmuró ella distraída- A sido un accidente.

Una parte de mi era consciente de que aquello era mentira, pero no me importo. Lo cual me hizo sentirme irritado con migo mismo.

¡Yo no podía haberme imprimado de la hermana de Jacob! ¡Mierda! ¡Yo ni siquiera había querido imprimarme!

Sentí el impulso de echar a correr fuera de aquel lugar, pero cuando lo intente algo me detuvo, algo que tiraba directamente hacía la pequeña mujer con mal carácter frente a mí. Volví a maldecir en voz alta.

-Quizá deba llevarte al hospital… -murmuró ella pensativa.

-¿Qué?¡NO!- me horrorice.

Pero solo conseguí sobresaltarla. No llevaba ni un puto minuto imprimado y ya estaba aterrorizándola. ¡Bien hecho Paul!

-Estoy bien, de verdad- lo intente de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño, no se fiaba de mí.

¡Dios! Aquello era una locura. Yo no era la clase de persona que se preocupa y cuida de otros. Todo aquello debía ser un maldito error. Quizá fuese por el golpe… Quizá siguiese confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- una voz irritada me saco de mi conmoción.

Tanto Rachel, si ese era su nombre, como yo nos volvimos sobre saltado.

Charlie Swan nos miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

Fue entonces cuando note que nos rodeaban la mitad de los turistas de la playa. NI siquiera había recordado donde se supone que estaba.

-¡Ella lo golpeo con su tabla!- exclamó una mujer rubia con un diminuto bikini rojo.- ¡Perdió el conocimiento!

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

* * *

**Rachel:**

**.**

¡Oh mierda! La zorra si que ha llamado a la policía.

Genial, iba a ir a la cárcel.

-¿Rachel?- me preguntó Charlie confundido, optando por ignorar a la rubia.

-¡A sido un accidente!- exclamamos el tipo al que había agredido y yo a la vez.

Charlie nos miró confundido a ambos. ¡Bien! Porque yo también lo estaba.

-La ambulancia está en camino…- murmuró Charlie- ¿De verdad has perdido el conocimiento?

El tipo negó vehemente con la cabeza. Pero sinceramente quizá si que lo hubiese afectado el golpe, se comportaba de modo extraño.

-Creo que deberías sentarte- le dije confundida.

Él me miró, pareció que estaba a punto de obedecer, pero se resistió y permaneció de pie.

-¡Estoy bien!- repitió esta vez con fuerza pera que todo el mundo lo oyese.- No necesito una ambulancia.

Charlie lo ignoro y se acerco directamente hacía mi.

-Rachel, ¿qué ha pasado?

"Me ignoro cuando lo llame", podría haberle dicho, pero aunque era el mejor amigo de mi padre todavía era la autoridad.

-Lo golpee con la tabla. No lo vi.

Charlie miró la tabla a mis pies y vio la grieta. Eso no lo hacía un golpecito de nada. Luego miró al tipo pero no vio la sangre por ningún lado.

-Tú, siéntate- le ordenó – Dejemos que los técnicos decidan si estás bien.

Él no escuchó, de hecho se hizo evidente que no era la clase de tipo al que le gustaba recibir órdenes. Se resistió y casi pude verlo temblar.

Lo sujete del antebrazo y tire. Estaba anormalmente caliente.

-¡Siéntate!- le ordene autoritaria- Si de verdad te he causado conmoción cerebral no quiero que se agrave y puedas echarme la culpa. No puedo permitirme pagar una demanda.

Él me miró, parpadeo confundido.

-Yo nunca…- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la arena de mal humor.

Suspire aliviada. Sin embargo Charlie lo miró con desconfianza y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Estás bien, Rachel?

Me sorprendió el tono de preocupación que oí en su voz.

-Si, claro- admití.

Pero Charlie no parecía nada conforme.

* * *

**Paul:**

.

No me gustan nada los médicos, nada. Y si los deje examinarme sin arrancarles la cabeza en el proceso fue porque bueno, tenía la esperanza de estar sufriendo un derrame cerebral y que realmente no estuviese imprimado.

No tuve tanta suerte. Y no porque ellos consideran que estaba perfectamente después de apuntarme con una jodida lucecita durante tres horas, sino porque cuando la vi morderse el labio de preocupación al mirarme algo empezó a bailarme en el estomago, estaba emocionado, ¡a ella le importaba!

Dios, que patético era estar imprimado…

Rachel y Charlie se acercaron a mi cuando los técnicos de la ambulancia me dejaron ir. Ella parecía aliviada. El pelo se le había empezado a secar y estaba formando hondas entorno a su cara.

Charlie tuvo que preguntarme dos veces si necesitaba algo antes de que la información llegara a mi cerebro. Negué su ayuda, no lo necesitaba.

-Bien, me alegra que este bien- me dijo, pero no sonaba nada convencido. – Llevare a Rachel a casa. Recuerda que te acaban de examinar delante de un agente de la ley. No podrás presentar cargos contra ella…

-No pensaba presentar nada- le gruñí.

¿Cuán mal se tomaría Sam que le arrancara la cabeza a Charlie Swan? Intente calmarme así que la mire a ella.

Rachel me miraba fijamente, más que a mí a mi tatuaje. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Jake tenía el mismo? Seguro que si, era lista.

Entonces caí en que tendría que contárselo todo.

-Yo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le pregunte antes de ser consciente de haber tenido la idea, tuve que morderme la lengua para no volver a maldecir.

Ella y Charlie me miraron raro. ¡Genial! Ahora era un puto acosador.

-Yo la llevare.- me gruño Charlie sujetándola del brazo.

Una parte de mí, una que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento, le gruño, el lobo en mi interior era territorial y ella me pertenecía.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ains… que monos son los lobos imprimados…

Lo sé, lo sé… ¡me ha costado 7 capítulos llegar a esto! Creo que ver doramas está empezando a afectarme el cerebro (si alguna vez habéis visto uno entenderéis a que me refiero).

Ahora solo nos queda ver como reacciona Jake, saber como se tomara el tema sobrenatural Rachel, ver como se empieza a desarrollar la relación, como lo hacen para que funcione,…

La historia solo acaba de empezar.

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel:**

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- me cuestión Charlie por quinta vez, reteniéndome junto a mi coche.

¿Podría ser aquella situación más rara?

Es decir, había agredido a un desconocido en la playa, y sin embargo la policía me trataba como si yo hubiese sido la victima. ¡No es que fuese a quejarme! Pero empezaba a considerarlo un poco machista…

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Ha sido todo un accidente.

Al menos en mi cabeza. Se me habían cruzado completamente los cables. ¿Falta de sueño?

Charlie bufó, con la cabeza vuelta hacía la playa. No era de extrañar, el tipo le había gruñido, como si tuviese algún derecho sobre mi y Charlie me estuviese manteniendo apartada. Quizá quisiera vengarse por el golpe.

-Nadie te culpa, Rachel- me prometió con calma- Es el chico de John Lahote…

Al parecer eso lo explicaba todo, pero yo no podía recordar de quien se suponía que estaba hablando.

-La semana pasada tuve que detener a su padre por acosar una mujer en Forks… El chico no sabe lo que es la disciplina y se mete constantemente en problemas…

¡Oh! ¡Ese Lahote! Lo recordaba, éramos una tribu pequeña, todo el mundo sabia de que pie cojeaba el otro. John Lahote era un alcohólico con un hijo pequeño que había crecido salvaje y desatendido, recordaba a Paul, era uno de los pocos quintos de Jake, pero por suerte nunca habían sido amigos.

¡Hasta ahora!

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para sacarme el royo de siempre de la cabeza.

-Charlie, te prometo que no me ha hecho nada.

¡Muy bien hecho, Rachel! ¡Así es como una chica consigue ir a la cárcel!

Pero Charlie me seguía viendo como cuando tenía 6 años, dulce e inocente. Así que sacudió la cabeza y miro con desconfianza hacía la playa.

-Te acompañare a casa- resolvió.- De todas formas había dejado una cerveza fría abierta en ella cuando mi radio pillo el aviso.

Lo que explicaba que hubiese llegado a la playa tan pronto.

-Como quieras- murmuré metiéndome al coche.

¿Quejarme por la escolta policial? Quizá otro día, aquel mi escolta era el padre de Bella Cullen y yo tenía unas cuantas preguntas.

* * *

Jake no estaba en casa. Y tampoco las tres tartas de membrillo que había hecho aquella mañana.

Cuando salí de la ducha Charlie se había auto invitado a comer, pero ni él ni Billy se habían acordado de encender el fuego. Así que acabe en la cocina mientras ellos hablaban de deporte en el salón.

Se reunieron conmigo al olor del pollo guisado. Mientras veía como papa y Charlie ponía la mesa, vi mi oportunidad.

-¡Por cierto, Charlie! He oído que tu hija se ha casado.

Note como papa se ponía tenso, pero lo ignore. Charlie sin embargo pareció confundido, como si fuese una noticia nueva para él o algo en lo que no quería pensar demasiado.

-Si- admitió al final, no sin cierta reticencia- Ahora están en algún lugar del mundo de Luna de miel.

-¡Que romántico!- me fingí entusiasmada.

Papa no pudo mandarme una mirada más fría, pero Charlie no me conocía lo suficiente.

-¡Y son tan jóvenes! ¿Cómo van a vivir?

-¡Rachel!- me advirtió Bill.

-No pasa nada- lo tranquilizo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros- Es una pregunta legitima, Rachel no los conoce… Verás, los Cullen son… ricos. Carlise, me prometió que se aseguraría de que no les faltase nunca nada…

Una pequeña luz se encendió en mi mente.

-¿Carlise Cullen?- repetí, el nombre me sonaba de algo.

-El doctor Cullen ayudo a Jake cuando se disloco el hombro a principios de año, ¿recuerdas?- me ayudo papa.

Si, había oído que Jake se había dislocado el hombro, pero nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar por el médico que lo atendió. El nombre no me sonaba por eso. Pero lo hacía… Era una sensación muy desagradable, como cuando tienes una canción atravesada y no consigues recordar la melodía.

El sonido de la olla a presión me obligo a desistir.

Pase el resto de la tarde organizando la casa y tratando de hacer tiempo antes de llamar a las amigas que todavía vivían en La Push, porque realmente no eran amigas mías, eran amigas de Rebecca, pero ella y yo siempre habíamos estado juntas… Así que interaccionar con ellas cara a cara sin mi gemela para mediar, me resultaba incomodo.

Jake no volvió a casa en todo el día y me pregunte si me estaría evitando.

Al final de la tarde, mi revista de arquitectura y yo nos sentamos en el porche de casa huyendo del calor del interior. Pero no pude concentrarme en ningún artículo los ojos me pesaban y me costaba tener los ojos abiertos,… Finalmente me quede dormida.

Y soñé.

Soñé con hombres y luego con lobos, corriendo en el bosque, antiguos guerreros de la tribu, con lanzas y arcos, cazando. Cazando algo blanco y rápido que se perdía entre los árboles.

Soñé con antiguas leyendas, con la voz susurrante de Becca, contándome historias prohibidas bajo nuestra cama. Con papa en el hospital rechazando ser atendido por el doctor Cullen, un hombre joven y rubio al que Rebecca había descrito como un Adonis rubio por teléfono, soñé con Harry Clearwater prometiéndole a papa en susurros que los Cullen no cruzarían los límites el verano que Becca se caso.

Soñé con Becca, vestida de blanco en la playa caminado hacía el altar con prisa, como si temiese que su prometido cambiase de opinión a última hora, soñé con su sonrisa exultante. Enamorada de estar enamorada.

Soñé con Jacob de niño, corriendo en la playa hacía mí, pero se hizo adulto antes de llegar a mí, un adulto serio y triste al que le habían roto el corazón. Echo a correr en dirección contraria a mí, hacía una figura difusa entre los árboles, un destello cobrizo.

Y soñé con el hombre de ojos oscuros al que había golpeado aquella mañana, Paul, soñé con la forma en la que me había mirado, como si fuese la única mujer sobre la tierra. Soñé con algo cálido que me rozaba la mejilla y me apartaba el pelo de la cara. Con ruidos furiosos entre los árboles y aullidos de lobos en la distancia.

Y soñé, soñé y soñé.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

El mundo de Rachel estaba trastocado a su vuelta de la Universidad, nada era como lo dejo. Pero es una Black y su madre fue la última narradora de historias de la tribu. ¿Qué que insinuó? ¡tendréis que seguir leyendo para enteraros!.

Besikos!

Y muchas gracias por los review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Paul:**

* * *

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!¡Mierda!

¡Joder!

¡¿Se podía tener peor suerte que yo?

La respuesta es: NO.

Me he imprimado.

¡Me he imprimado de la jodida Rachel Black!

De la hermana mayor de Jacob; de la mujer que me había atacado sin consideraciones y gritado en la playa; de una mujer conocida por no querer volver a casa; de la chica que arrojo una silla a la cabeza de Sam Uley a los 12 años; de la adolescente que obligo a Embry a atravesar el bosque con ropa de chica cuando lo encontró hurgando en el cajón de su ropa interior; la hermana sobreprotectora que pincho las ruedas del coche de Joe White cuando este le rompió el corazón a su gemela; ¡la chica que me echo de su casa cuando a los 8 años cuando tuve una pelea con Jake!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

No había una mujer un poco menos apropiada para mí en toda la jodida Push.

No podía ser un calzonazos como Jared o Sam e ir a ella a ponerle ojitos y suplicar su amor.

¡Yo no quería su amor!

¡Quería dejar de pensar en ella!

Quería que mi cabeza dejase de ser un lio, quería mantenerme alejado de todo ese drama de relaciones de pareja, ¡quería seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido!

Pero no podía.

Lo intente durante todo el jodido día, pero no pude.

Volví a casa e intente de emborracharme. No funciono. Trate de ver la tele, no me concentre. Fui a buscar a Jared, pero se había enterado de toda la mierda de la playa y tuve que huir antes de soltarle la verdad. Acabe vagando durante toda la puñetera tarde en Port Angeles, e incluso trate de ligarme a dos chicas impresionantes, una rubia y otra pelirroja, pero ya no me resultaban tan atractivas como deberían. Una me pareció demasiado alta, y la otra tenía el pelo demasiado claro…

De repente todas aquella mujeres que antes me habían hecho perder el aliento me resultaban insulsas e insuficientes, como si fuesen pobres imitaciones de una mujer de verdad.

Ninguna de ellas era Rachel.

Me di de cabezazos contra la pared de un bar exasperado durante una media hora.

Más tarde, aquella noche, tirado sobre los dolorosos tablones de mi estropeado porche, comprendí que no tenía ni una puta oportunidad para librarme de aquella mierda.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cuando miraba a otra chica, allí estaba ella, cuando cerraba los ojos, allí estaba ella. No tenía ni una sola oportunidad de huir.

Igual que no tenía ni una solo oportunidad de eludir las leyes de la física. Yo…

Había dejado de ser yo mismo, para convertirme en…

No tenía ni puñetera de idea de quien se suponía que era ahora, pero supe que tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que acercarme a ella de alguna manera.

Me iba a echar, lo sabía, sabía que con mi suerte y el carácter de ella me iba echar de su lado de una patada, pero yo tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras.

Consciente de ser un puto capullo calzonazos me encontré a mi mismo delante de la casa de ella.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer, ni siquiera sabía si tenía el valor de decirle algo.

Pero una vez allí me di cuenta de que bastaría con verla, me bastaría con asegurarme de que ella estaba bien.

Me acerque a la casa sigilosamente solo para encontrarla en el porche.

Estaba completamente dormida. Con la cabeza inclinada en un mal ángulo sobre el respaldo de la hamaca y una revista de arquitectura abierta en el regazo.

Era adorable.

¡Estúpido pensamiento!

Pero ella lo era, joder, ¡lo era!

Dormida parecía una mujer tranquila e indefensa. Nunca nadie reconocería a la harpía que lo había atacado aquella mañana en la playa. La mujer fuerte y furiosa había dado lyugar a una pequeña e indefensa mujer…

No pude resistir la tentación de tocarla. De repente sentirla parecía lo más importante del mundo, como si necesitase asegurarme de que ella estaba realmente allí y no fuese solo un producto de mi enferma imaginación.

Acune su mejilla, de altos pómulos, en mi mano. Era suave y blanda, incluso cálida. El corazón me dio tan vuelco en el pecho que creí que se me iba a salir por la boca y algo bailo inquieto en mi estomago.

Me costó darme cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Me costó darme cuenta de que era feliz.

Me aparte de ella sorprendido.

Nuca iba a poder alejarme de ella. Lo supe. Me daba igual si me convertía en un acosador o en un vagabundo, me bastaría con verla para que mi pecho se hinchara de satisfacción, me bastaría saber que era feliz para que yo mismo fuese feliz.

Era un jodido lobo imprimado e iba a tener que hacerme a la idea.

Me sobresalto un ruido pesado a mis espaldas.

Jake estaba saliendo del bosque frente a la casa. No parecía sorprendido, era evidente que había estado allí mirando durante un buen rato sin que yo me diese cuenta. Estaba temblando. Reconocí su ira.

Lo sabía.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Un pequeño regalo de Navidad retrasado.

Un pequeño punto de vistapor parte de Paul, no se porque pero los suyos siempre son más cortos...

A Paul le va a costar hacerse a la idea. Pero Jake se lo va a tomar incluso peor.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel:**

* * *

Me despertó un ruido fuerte, como un gruñido, acompañado del sonido de ramas rompiéndose y hojas susurrantes.

Medio dormida parpadee a la oscuridad. Había algo en el bosque. Algo que se movió furioso y pesado. Era un animal.

No.

Eran dos.

Y estaban peleando.

Antes de terminar de despertarme yo ya había huido al interior de mi casa. Llame a mi padre a gritos, pero no estaba, tampoco estaba Jake. Eche el candado de la puerta y corrí a la habitación de mi padre en busca de su escopeta.

Bill "escondía" el arma bajo su cama, oculta pero a mano. Guardaba la maldita escopeta de caza descargada y desmontada.

Nunca había aprendido a usarla. Ni siquiera sabía como montarla. El cañón se me resbaló de las manos dos veces antes de que la maldita cosa colaborara y se uniera con un ruido seco y metálico. Luego trate de meter los cartuchos, de plástico llenos de perdigones, pero estaba tan nerviosa que me costó incluso más que montar el arma.

Algo no humano chillo fuera de mi casa, desde el bosque. Podría haber sido un oso, un lobo o un puma, me daba igual, yo solo sabia que aquello era algo peligroso y que mi familia podría estar apunto de volver a casa.

Los dos cartuchos encajaron al final en la escopeta y con cierto alivio trate de cerrar la maldita cosa.

Se me disparó.

¡BUM!

Lo que las películas no te cuentan acerca de las armas es que todas retroceden al disparar, retroceden con más fuerza de la que tiene una chica de 20 años que no ha hecho ejercicio en su vida. La había tenido entre las dos manos cuando la cerré. El retroceso hizo que el arma saliera disparada hacía atrás, me golpeo en el estomago con la culata. Por dos segundos me quede sin respiración y casi sorda por el estruendo.

La escopeta reposaba a mis pies mientras yo trataba de situarme. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad se me había disparado aquella cosa?

Mire asustada a mí alrededor.

La pared de la habitación de mi padre estaba salpicada de pequeñas muescas, que habían hecho un buen agujero en la pared, no la había atravesado, era la pared que daba al exterior y estaba hecha de gruesos troncos.

Los perdigones habían rasgado la madera profundamente y brillaban negros y plateados en la oscuridad, como si se burlaran de mí.

Me jure a mi misma no volver a sujetar un arma en mi vida.

Estaba tan alterada que casi me dio un infarto cuando oí como algo chocaba contra la puerta de mi casa.

¡Había olvidado a los monstruos!

Algo fue derribado en el interior de la cocina y cuando estaba recogiendo el arma del suelo, alguien chillo mi nombre con desesperación.

La puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a un hombre enorme y desnudo. Vi como se abalanzaba hacía mí.

Esta vez, cuando el arma se disparo no lo hizo sola, yo apreté el gatillo.

El retroceso del arma me golpe esta vez en el hombro y casi me hizo volver a caer. Mantuve el equilibrio por alguna clase de milagro y con el arma apuntando al techo mire a mí alrededor asustada.

El hombre desnudo de la puerta se había quedado completamente congelado.

Sentí un alivio punzante cuando comprobé que no le había dado. Pero cuando dio un paso vacilante hacía mi volví a encañonarlo con el arma.

-Rachel…- murmuró con voz suave.

Entonces lo reconocí. Era Paul Lahote, el chico al que había atacado en la playa aquella misma mañana. Tenía sangre resbalándole de la nariz y una herida alrededor del hombro izquierdo como si le acabase de morder un tiburón. Me miraba asustado y atento, como si yo fuese un animal salvaje a punto de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

-¿Rachel?

Una tercera voz me saco de mi shock. Jake asomo la cabeza de detrás de Paul. Sus ojos brillantes y preocupados. Aparto a Paul de un empujón y entro en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- me preguntó asustado.

Tarde un instante en comprender que él también estaba desnudo. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello. No podía lidiar con eso en aquel momento.

-El arma se disparó.- le explique suavemente.

Jake asintió firmemente, sin duda creyendo que estaba loca.

¡Bienvenido al Club!

-¿Por qué tenias la escopeta de papa?

Dude. Quizá si estuviese loca. Quizá nunca hubiese habido nada aterrador en el bosque, quizá todo fue producto de mi imaginación. Pero no era yo la que estaba desnuda en la habitación de mi padre.

-Había algo en el bosque.- le dije.- Creí que podría ser un oso y vine a buscar la escopeta de caza… Se me disparo sola.

Señale el agujero de la pared.

Jake miró el agujero y luego a Pual, como si desease que el agujero se lo hubiese hecho a él. Paul había acercado a mí sin darme cuenta. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo desnudo…

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para enfocarme.

-¿Se te disparo el arma dos veces?- me preguntó mi hermano con burla.

Una extraña sonrisa le iluminaba la cara. Era la primera sonrisa que le había visto en días y algo salto dentro de mi pecho. Mientras se riera podía reírse de mi todo lo que quisiese.

-Bueno-me obligué a vocalizar.- Cuando entro… me asuste y dispare.

Me negué a mirar a Paul y en su lugar centre la mirada en el segundo boquete que había hecho aquel día. Justo sobre la puerta de la habitación. Al ser esta pared de tablas más finas, la madera había saltado por completo y ahora solo había un agujero.

Gracias a Dios, que nunca había aprendido a usar un arma.

La risa de Jake me sobresalto. Ambos Paul y yo nos lo quedamos mirando como si se hubiese terminado de volver loco.

-Bueno, al menos te sabrás defender de este cabrón.- me dijo antes de irse.

No me hubiese sorprendido tanto si no hubiese visto como Paul sonreía de oreja a oreja.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Está claro que Rachel tiene propensión a los accidentes violentos. La próxima vez atropellara a alguien o quemara la casa con Paul dentro…

¿Qué que le pasaba a Paul por la cabeza? ¡El siguiente capitulo!

Besikos!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Paul:**_

Dios, el corazón todavía me latía tan rápido que si no fuese imposible creía que iba darme un infarto. Todo lo que podía oír era el ruido de mi propio corazón en los oídos.

No recordaba haber pasado tanto miedo en mi vida.

Miedo.

Y era un sentimiento con el que estaba jodidamente relacionado. No recordaba un jodido momento de mi infancia en el que no hubiese tenido miedo.

Pero ninguna de aquellas experiencias me había preparado para aquello.

Cuando oí el sonido del disparo, viniendo directamente de la casa de Rachel, sabiendo que ella estaba allí dentro. Dios… No había estado preparado para saber lo que perderla me haría.

¡Lo que me haría perder a una mujer a la que no hacía ni 12 horas que conocía!

Pero lo supe en aquel momento. Con Jacob prendido a mi hombro, con sus colmillos clavados tan cerca de mí yugular que podría haberme matado. Con su cabeza llena de amenazas contra mí. Yo no me merecía a su hermana, no iba a dejarme hacerle daño…

Y entonces sonó el disparo.

Nos quedamos congelados durante un segundo. Un solo segundo en el que la idea nos llego ambos con fuerza, sin que nada más importase.

Me olvide de todo, de Jake, de seguir en forma de lobo, de mi mundo entero, me lance directamente sobre la casa. Sabiendo que si algo le había ocurrido a ella no podría seguir viviendo.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

Había cambiado en su maldita sala de estar, lo que me había costado un infierno, estaba completamente fuera de mi, y luego cuando la había encontrado perfectamente bien en una de las habitaciones, ella me había disparado.

¡Me disparo!

Pero lo peor no fue eso, no. ¡Lo peor es que me dio igual!

Me sentí tan aliviado, al ver que estaba bien, me sentí tan completo, tan absurdamente feliz, que no me importo. Lo que de verdad me preocupo fue la expresión de pánico que ella me dedico y no precisamente por lo haberme dado.

Resulto que no tenia ni idea de cómo disparar un arma y que Jacob y yo la habíamos asustado cuando nos escucho pelear.

Seguía asustada y yo quería consolarla, pero Jacob se me había adelantado reclamando cualquier mierda de privilegio que supusiese ser su hermano lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a ella todo lo que pude e intentar con todas mis fuerzas no abrazarla.

Comprendí súbitamente que no podría dejarla sola. ¡La mujer atraía accidentes!

¡Joder!

¡Se podría haber disparado a si misma!

¡Estaba completamente loca!

¡Loca! ¡Loca!

Encima a Jake le divertía.

¡Dios! Si no intento volver a matarme en aquel momento fue porque comprendió que Rachel se encargaría de ello tarde o temprano.

Lo más probablemente es que tuviese razón

Así que se largo de la habitación con una risa burlona que no le había oído en meses.

No sabía que pensar de él. Quizá la locura fuese cosa de familia.

-Bueno- gruño Rachel a mi lado- ¡Al menos lo he hecho reír!

La miré desconcertado. Tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de la habitación por donde había desaparecido su hermano. Ella también sabia que oír reír a Jacob no era algo habitual en aquello días. Me pregunte que es lo que pensaba. Resultaba difícil imaginar aquella clase de preocupación.

Rachel seguía con la escopeta entre las manos así que se quite

-No deberías de usar un arma si no sabes como utilizarla- le gruñí.

Seguía molesto con ella, enfadado, ella podría haberse hecho daño a sí misma.

Me miró molesta. Me gustaba aquella mirada. Me gustaba saber que era una mujer con carácter.

-¡Da gracias que no se utilizarla! ¡Podría haberte dado!- me recrimino como si eso fuese mi culpa.

La mire incrédulo.

-He venido corriendo para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien, ¿y es culpa mía el que hayas disparado la escopeta?

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos desafiante, como una niña tratando de hacerse valer.

-No soy yo la que se ha abalanzado sobre un desconocido en pelotas- me soltó.

Mire hacia abajo.

¡Mierda!

¡NI siquiera había sido consciente!

Tras el primer disparo, lo último que se me podría haber pasado por la mente, era que debía vestirme.

-Yo…- murmuré, pero no había una jodida forma de explicarlo.

Ella alzo una ceja exigiendo una explicación.

Me plantee decirle la verdad. Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo…

-Me la han robado- mentí antes de darme cuenta.

¡Vaya! Al parecer mentir al objeto de tu imprimación era posible.

Ella no se lo trago.

-¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo- se mosqueo ella tratando de salir de la habitación.- Sea lo que sea lo que hacíais desnudos con mi hermano, no estoy preparada para saberlo.

¡¿Qué?

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

¡Dios! ¡¿En que estaba pensando? Pensé una explicación perfectamente razonable.

-Nos metimos en una pelea- trate de explicarle señalándome la nariz, al menos aquello no era una mentira del todo, la nariz había dejado de sangrar hacía rato, pero todavía quedaban las marcas de sangre- Perdimos la dignidad y la ropa.

Ella parpadeo en la semioscuridad de la cocina. Cuando me miró, tan pequeña, tan hermosa… Me sentí como una mierda por haberle mentido.

Quise decírselo todo en aquel mismo momento. Quise decirle que éramos jodidos licántropos destinados a luchar contra los vampiros, para evitar que hicieran daño a nuestra tribu, quise decirle que era un guerrero, que estaba imprimado de ella y que la protegería por el resto de mi vida.

No tuve oportunidad de abrir la boca.

-¡¿Has metido a mi hermano en una pelea?- me gritó fuera de sí.

Parpadee desconcertado. No sabía que fuese tan buen mentiroso, pero no llegaba a comprender como había llegado ella a aquella conclusión.

-En re… en realidad… fue Jake quien…- _se abalanzó sobre mí._

_-_¡¿Contra quién estabais peleando?- me interrumpió.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero tuve que volver a cerrarla incapaz de volver a mentirle.

Ella me miró furiosa a los ojos, pero note el momento exacto en que sus ojos la traicionaron y resbalaron sobre mí. Algo me golpeo, algo cálido y vibrante se revolvió en la parte baja de mi estomago. Era deseo.

La fuerza que me ataba a ella tiró de mí con intensidad pero, de repente, deje de querer protegerla. Quise morderla, arañarla, quería oírla gemir en mi oído.

Algo húmedo choco contra mi cara.

-¡Vístete!- me chilló ella entonces.

Me había tirado un trapo de cocina a la cabeza. La sensación se esfumo, como si me hubiese tirado a la cara un cubo de agua fría. Ella gruño entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza lejos de mí.

-Dios, necesito un trago…- suspiró.

Me congele mientras ella atravesaba su cocina hacía la nevera.

Eso no estaba bien, ella no debería beber. El alcohol creaba monstruos peores que los vampiros. Me interpuse en su camino y cerré la nevera cuando ella la abrió.

Ella me miró tan sorprendida por lo que había hecho que se olvido de estar enfadada conmigo.

-Me vestiré.- le dije- Y luego te llevare a tomar algo fuera…- _una coca-cola, quizá_.

Ella entorno los ojos y preví una tormenta. Pero una parte de mi todavía estaba en ebullición y esas cadenas que se habían tensado antes todavía tiraban incansables.

-Me lo debes- le dije.

No le gusto, pero no pude detenerme a mí mismo.

-Me has golpeado y disparado en un solo día. Me debes una cita.

Todavía no entiendo como pude sonar tan despreocupado. Casi espere que ella me golpeara con la puerta de la nevera en las narices y me mandara al diablo. En su lugar se sonrojo como una adolescente a la que acababan de hacer su primer cumplido.

-No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado- replicó ella en contraste a su palpable sonrojo.- ¿Crees que te debo algo? Puedes quedarte a cenar.

Y se escurrió de mi alcance, de nuevo para desaparecer en el cuarto de su padre. Me quede mirando aquella puerta cerrada con el agujero en la parte de arriba con una sonrisa estúpida. ¿Debería entrar ahí de nuevo y provocarla un poco más? ¿Podría volver a hacerla sonrojar?

-¿Paul?- me llamo alguien en la cocina.

Salte sobre mi mismo sorprendido. Hacía tiempo que nada me pillaba desprevenido.

Billy Black me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la puerta trasera.

-Rachel me ha pedido que me quede a cenar.- le esplique.

-Estás sonriendo- fue lo único que me dijo.

-Últimamente lo hago mucho.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Si cuando Rachel acusaba a Jake de pertenecer a una secta nudista lo hacía por algo…

Se que la historia va lenta, pero va y eso es lo importante.

¡Besikos!

¡Y muchas gracias por vuestros review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rachel:**_

Me di directamente de cabezazos contra la pared. Mis hormonas se habían vuelto locas.

Quizá fuese culpa mía, había estado manteniéndolas a raya por años, no había querido dramas en mi vida, como los de Rebecca, así que había huido de todo aquello que significaba relación. Se me daba bien coquetear, cuando eras camarera en un bar de deportes y te obligaba a utilizar un denigrante uniforme consistente en una camiseta escotada y una minifalda, los tíos te entraban con la misma facilidad con la que te pedían una cerveza. Pero mis coqueteos estaban preparados para mantener a los tíos a raya y aumentar mi margen de propinas.

Nunca había tenido problemas para detener el avance de ningún tío. Hasta esa noche.

¡Dios! ¡Era una crio!

Estaba tremendo, de acuerdo, no soy ciega. ¡Pero tenía la edad de mi hermano pequeño!

¿Qué pasaba con migo? El tipo me ponía escusas absurdas sobre la desaparición de su ropa y la de Jake, irrumpía en mi casa como un huracán, coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo, ¿y que hacía yo?

¿Lo mantenía al margen con una sonrisa como haría cualquier mujer cuerda?

¡No!

Me sonrojaba como una dichosa adolescente.

Mis hormonas estaban descontroladas. La forma en la que él me había mirado, había hecho que algo caliente revolotease en mi vientre. Por primera vez en mi vida había entendido la estúpida expresión de " sentí mariposas".

Si, había sentido mariposas, y también esa corriente de energía que me atraía a él, así es como debían de sentirse las mujeres en los anuncios de axe.

¡Dios! ¡Si hasta se me ocurrían símiles machistas!

Medí con más fuerza contra la pared.

¡Ag! ¡Me sentía atraída por un crio!

Un crio que pertenecía a una extraña secta, que se drogaba, metía en peleas y andaba por ahí como Dios lo trajo al mundo…

Se me debía de haber soltado algún cable en el cerebro.

Aquel era uno de esos días en los que no debía de haberme levantado de la cama.

Tres cabezazos después me obligue a serenarme y a salir de la habitación.

Mi padre estaba solo en mitad de la cocina mirando fijamente el agujero de encima de su puerta. Sentí que me volvía sonrojar.

-Menos mal que nunca te hice caso cuando intentaste enseñarme a disparar.- le salude.

En realidad me sentía aliviada y culpable. Podría haber hecho daño a Paul.

Mi padre me miró confuso y frunció el ceño.

-La próxima vez apunta antes de disparar- me soltó.

¿Eh?

Jacob entro justo entonces por la puerta. No con una sonrisa burlona como cuando se había ido pero tampoco con una de sus expresiones melodramáticas de corazón roto. Más bien parecía mosqueado por algo. Me miró.

-Has invitado a Paul a cenar.

Sonó como una acusación. Me pregunte donde estaba el problema, ¿no eran amigos?

-¿Paul?- preguntó papa a Jake con un tono que denotaba cierto esfuerzo de su parte.

Jake le mando una mirada de circunstancias. Y nuestro padre hizo una muy elocuente mueca de dolor.

Tenía la sensación de estarme perdiendo parte de aquella conversación.

-Bueno- suspiró papa al final de un largo silencio.- Al menos es mejor que Scott.

Scott era el marido de Rebecca.

-¡¿Qué?- me horrorice.- ¡¿En que estás pensando? ¡He disparado al tipo! Solo trato de compensarlo. ¡No voy a casarme con él!

Juro que tanto Jake como Billy me lanzaron una mirada incrédula.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

Mí, al parecer, futuro marido, se presento media hora después, mientras yo sacaba el pescado del horno y Jacob ponía la mesa.

A veces tenía la sensación de que lo único que había hecho desde que llegue fue cocinar, lo que era una mala señal, soy la clase de mujer que cocina cuando está preocupada. Definitivamente motivos no me sobraban.

-Deja que te ayude- se apresuro Paul cogiendo la bandeja en mi lugar.

Sus manos eran cálidas, cuando rozaron las mías y al volver atenerlo tan cerca sentí como olía a una alguna clase de especia oscura y tierra húmeda. Aquellas malditas cosas en mi estomago se volvieron a revolucionar.

Jake bufó tan fuerte que juro que las cortinas se movieron.

-¿No tenias turno esta noche?- le pregunto a Paul, con tono hostil.

Paul se encogió de hombros.

-Iré después.

Mientras él colocaba la bandeja sobre la encimera yo obligue a los bichos de mi estomago a calmarse y puse en funcionamiento mi cerebro hostigador. ¿Por qué no iba a utilizar yo esa situación en mi favor?

-¿Turno?- repetí- ¿En que trabajas?

Paul me miró sorprendido y hasta note que Jake dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme.

Sonreí con inocencia.

-No… no es un tra.. trabajo de verdad- tartamudeo Paul.

No era la primera vez que tartamudeaba al tratar de no mentirme. ¿Tan horrible era la verdad?

-Es… una especie de …

Miró a Jake en busca de ayuda, pero mi hermano lo traiciono dándole la espalda. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Me rasque la garganta para volver a llamar su atención.

-¡Seguridad!- exclamó de golpe al mirarme, se sonrojo suavemente, lo que resulto adorable.- Somos una especie de patrulla ciudadana…

-¿La que organizo Uley?- gruñí.

Ambos me miraron igual de sorprendidos. ¡Oh, por favor!

-Si- concedió Paul con cuidado evidente- Algo así.

¡Claro! Por eso le había costado tanto decírmelo.

-¿Y qué hacéis?

-Bu.. bueno. Patrullamos el bosque en busca de intrusos.

-¿Intrusos?

-Si. Como… cazadores furtivos…

Jake soltó una risita nerviosa. Paul le lanzo uno de los trapos de cocina a la cara.

-¿Y que hacéis si los encontráis?

Esta vez Paul sonrió a mi pregunta.

-Los echamos.

¡Genial! Me sentía atraída por un tipo violento al que le gustaba aterrorizar a hombres con escopetas de caza…

¡Espera! ¡¿También se dedicaba Jacob a eso?

Me enfade con los dos.

-¡¿A eso os dedicáis?- le grite- ¡¿A perseguir a hombres armados? ¡¿Es que estáis locos!

Paul me miró desconcertado.

-Esa gente es peligrosa- me dijo, aunque quizá me informó- Si salimos fuera todas las noches es para evitar que hagan daño a la gente de la tribu.

-¿Eso es lo que os ha hecho creer Sam para entrar a su secta? ¿Qué sois protectores?

Ambos adolescentes volvieron a mirarse entre sí desconcertados. Vi como Jake retrocedía un par de pasos y se encogía de hombros. Estaba cediéndole a Paul alguna clase de derecho sobre mí. Como si explicarme algo dependiese completamente de él. Eso me cabreo incluso más.

Paul me miró y algo similar a la determinación brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa si es verdad? ¿Y si somos protectores?

-Que Sam Uley puede darse por muerto, por arriesgar vuestros pellejos.

Les di la espalda y me dirigí directamente hacía la puerta. Puede que el día anterior no hubiese podido encontrar a Uley, pero esa noche iba cazarlo.

Paul se interpuso en mi camino con expresión horrorizada.

-¡Sam no nos ha obligado a nada!-me dijo.

Sentí una punzada de compasión por él. Evidentemente les había lavado el cerebro a los dos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo seguís como si fuese el jodido jefe de la tribu?

Paul dudo.

-Bu… bueno, Jacob renuncio al puesto.

¡¿Qué?

Mire hacia atrás. Jake había desaparecido de la habitación. Cobarde.

A todo esto, ¿dónde se había metido mi padre?

Paul tomo aire delante de mi.

-Te lo contare, te lo contare todo- me prometió, pero había un extraño temblor en su voz.-Pero… no sé por dónde empezar.

En realidad, comprendí, él no me debía ninguna explicación. No me había hecho nada, excepto ser comprensivo con mis ataques de locura.

Me desinfle sintiéndome mal por haberlo puesto en aquella situación. Yo no quería que me contase algo que no estaba preparado para compartir.

-Cenemos- le interrumpí.- Podemos hablar después.

Él dejo ir, aliviado, todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Pero se movió nervioso entorno a mí.

-Quiero contártelo- me dijo- Necesito hacerlo.

De verdad parecía que lo necesitase. Me pregunte que estaba pasando y cual sería mi papel en toda aquella historia.

-Vale- murmuré.

Comprendí que no podíamos hablar ahí, en mi casa con mi hermano y mi padre acechando en la habitación contigua, que él se sentiría incomodo y expuesto. Fuera lo que fuese lo que quería contarme era algo importante para él.

-Demos un paseo- propuse- En la playa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Confesiones, confesiones, confesiones…

Tengo que estudiar así que estoy de lo más creativa. Por algún motivo, invierto más tiempo del que debo en estas cosas en época de exámenes. Se que muchos me lo agradeceréis, mis profesores no piensan lo mismo cuando corrigen mis exámenes.

Gracias a Marie A y también a Elenmire Ciryatan. Chicas sois las únicas que comentáis todos los capítulos. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Paul:**_

La playa a la que Rachel se refería, era una pequeña cala entre los acantilados a cinco minutos andando desde su casa.

Había tenido esos cinco minutos en completo silencio para pensar en lo que le iba a decir, pero no había podido pensar en nada. Me había movido tras de ella como un maldito zombi.

En el sendero oscuro que atravesaba el bosque solo había podido verla a ella, el ligero resplandor de su camiseta blanca y el pelo oscuro suelto y agitado por la brisa. La noche seguía despejada y la luna llena había estado creando sombras con su pelo y las ramas de los árboles.

Solo podía pensar en que Rachel se parecía a una de las hadas que mi hermana se había pasado la infancia pintando.

La arena brillaba bajo la luna llena y el aire olía a sal y humedad.

Mi hada sonrió con completa despreocupación e inspiro con todas sus fuerzas llenándose los pulmones con el olor del mar.

Era feliz.

Por un minuto entero yo también me sentí feliz.

Y entonces ella me miró.

-¿Y bien?

Me costó entender lo que quería, cuando lo hice, cuando recordé que había prometido contárselo todo, casi salí corriendo.

Pero yo no había huido de nada en la vida y no iba a empezar ahora. Plante los pies sobre la arena dispuesto a no moverme y abrí la boca. No salió ni un sonido.

Ella entorno los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se olvido de mi.

Abandono sus zapatillas junto al sendero y se dedico a hundir los pies en la orilla dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la arena cada vez que el agua los lamia. Jugo a hundirse en silencio como una niña.

Finalmente encontré el valor para acercarme.

-¿Has oído alguna de las leyendas la tribu?

Ella me miró sorprendida, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí con ella.

-Claro. Además, solía ayudar a Samantha con las representaciones…

Vale, había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que empezar por algún sitio.

-Recuerdas que nuestra tribu cree que descendemos de los lobos.

Ella inclino ligeramente la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Yo…

Yo no tenía ni idea que como seguir aquella conversación.

-Los fríos… ¿conoces esa leyenda?- volví a intentar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Los Cullen- gruñó.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Si!- grité emocionado.

Ella retrocedió un poco, sorprendida por mi arranque, lo que me obligo a calmarme. Así solo iba a hacerla creer que estaba loco.

-¿Y si te dijera que todos es verdad? – tantee- Los fríos, el tratado, las leyendas de los lobos,… Todo.

-Que llamaría al siquiátrico.- me espeto con expresión impersonal.

¡Agg!

¡¿No se suponía que te imprimabas de alguien que sería capaz de aceptar lo que éramos y toda esa basura?

Jared me había contado, que Kim solo se rio. No tenía ni idea lo que había pasado con Emily, pero seguro que no trato de mandar a Sam al siquiatra.

Con mi suerte, Rachel, huiría espantada.

Me aterrorizo seguir con aquella conversación.

-¡Olvídalo!- gruñí dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera!- se apresuro ella tras de mí- Conozco las leyendas, las he oído desde pequeña. Mi madre fue la última narradora de historias de la tribu y mi padre desciende de Ephraim Black. ¿Qué es lo que tratabas de decirme?

-Vas a pensar que estoy loco.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Casi te mato dos veces hoy. Creo que puede darte el beneficio de la duda.

¡Dios! Ella era preciosa. Algo salto en mi pecho emocionado.

-Yo…

… seguía sin saber como continuar.

Ella hizo esa clase de gesto que utilizan las mujeres para animara los niños a hacer algo. Debería haberme puesto frenético, pero no me importo.

-Esta tarde, en el bosque, no había dos animales furiosos. Éramos Jacob y yo.

-¿Estebáis peleándoos con osos?- se burló.

-No, solo entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- era una pregunta pero lo sentí como una amenaza.

-No le gusto que me hubiese imprimado de ti.

¡¿Había dicho yo eso?

Rachel parpadeó frente a mi, una vez, dos veces, tres veces…

-¿Qué?- preguntó como quien ha oído algo mal.

Trate de volver a decirlo, pero no pude.

-¿Imprimado? ¿Cómo un pato que sale del cascarón por primera vez?- me soltó ella.

Fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya sabes!- exclamó como si de verdad yo tuviese que saber de lo que hablaba.- Leí ese estudio hace años en una revista de ciencia. Resulta que al nacer un pato se imprima de lo primero que ve, que suele ser su madre. La sigue a todas parte, la quiere sin condiciones, etc. Hicieron un experimento en el que el patito veía una pelota de tenis nada más salir del cascarón y se imprimó de la pelota. Así que te pregunto, ¿eres como el pato?

-¿Eh? Ah… yo… bueno … Sí, eso creo.- balbucee.

Ella giró sobre sí misma, con los pies hundidos en el mar y me salpico agua con una risa brillante.

-¿Vas a hacerme creer que soy la primera cosa que has visto nada más nacer?- me provocó.

Tuve que reírme. No podía creer que me estuviese comparando con un pollo.

-Ojala fuera tan simple. Creo que más que como mi madre te veo como a mi pareja perfecta.

Comprendí que me había equivocado antes de llegar a cerrar la boca. Ella se puso tensa y retrocedió un paso.

-Esto ha dejado de ser gracioso.- dijo.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me habría quedado callado?

-No… ¡No insinuó nada! ¡No te veo de esa manera!

¡Por supuesto que la veía de esa manera! Yo no quería ser su perrito faldero, quería ser su hombre. ¡Joder!

Ahora comprendía que todos los jodidos lobos imprimados de mi manada mentían como bellacos. No es que desearán ser para ellas lo que ellas eligiesen, como tan amenudeo argumentaban, ¡es que se conformarían con ello!

Me pregunte si alguna vez yo podría conformarme.

Rachel estaba tensa y molesta. No podía seguir dando vueltas a este asunto. Decidí ir directamente al grano.

-Soy un hombre lobo. Todos lo somos, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Embry, Seth, Collin , Brandy y hasta Leah.

No se movió, no reacciono. Me pregunte si yo había llegado a decir aquello en voz alta.

-Hombres lobo- repitió ella con cuidado.- ¿Es ese el nombre de vuestra secta?

¡¿Qué? ¡¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas?

-¡No somos una secta!

-¡Oh! Os ha lavado el cerebro- me dijo con compasión. - Pero es hora de que todos vosotros abráis los ojos. Sois un grupo cerrado, con tatuajes raros, tomáis drogas, os paseáis desnudos por el bosque y os dedicáis a perseguir a gente armada…. ¡Espera!- se interrumpió de golpe-¡¿No os estará sacando Uley dinero, verdad?

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí compasión por Jacob, ¿cómo había podido crecer con esta mujer?

-Uley no nos obliga a nada- trate de explicarle pero no me oyó, iba completamente a su royo.

-¿Y Leah, también? ¡Oh Dios! Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir pena por ella pero… ¡Pero si Sam la abandono! – parecía horrorizada- ¡Y los niños! ¡¿Cuántos años tienen Collin y Brandy? ¡Tienen 13 años! Y Seth… ¡¿Cómo habéis podido engañarlo para...

No conseguí detenerla para que me escuchara, siguió desvariando acerca de sectas anabolizantes y suicidas… Comprendí que solo podía hacer una cosa. Me empecé a desnudar.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- me gritó ella escandalizada.

La ignore. Retrocedí más de lo necesario, y entonces, cambie. Entre en fase frente a ella.

* * *

_**Rachel:**_

Oh… Dios… Mío.

Oh, Dios mío.

¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío!

Me había vuelto loca. Por fin había ocurrido. Estaba loca de atar. ¡Creía que Paul se había transformado en un lobo gigantesco frente a mis propias narices!

Pero el hecho es que el lobo seguía ahí, no importaba las veces que parpadease, me frotase los ojos o sacudiese la cabeza. El lobo seguía ahí. Hasta me pellizque, pero al parecer tampoco estaba dormida.

La inmensa criatura se acerco lentamente a mí. Tenía el pelaje gris pero bajo la luna parecía plata y sus ojos… eran exactamente iguales a los de Paul. No sentí ninguna clase de miedo. Comprendí horrorizada que estaba sorprendida pero no tenía miedo. Era como si fuese algo que yo hubiese sabido siempre. Igual que sabia que la luna menguante daba lugar a una luna nueva… No estaba asustada.

Su hocico me rozo el pelo y me acaricio el contorno de la cara. Dejando sobre mi piel una estela de aliento cálido.

Extendí una mano temblorosa hacía él y la hundí en su pelaje. Le acaricie el cuello y el hocico y él se estremeció bajo mis manos, complacido. Era cálido, como si hubiese pasado todo un día al sol del verano y olía exactamente como Paul, a tierra húmeda y a especias oscuras. Tuve que resistir la tentación de hundir la cara en su cuello.

Comprendí que no era una alucinación. Que el lobo realmente estaba frente a mí, y que a su vez este era Paul.

Un torrente de susurros infantiles me llego desde el pasado. Las historias secretas de la tribu. Esas historias que no podían abandonar el círculo de fuego de los ancianos, pero que lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Recordé vagamente el sueño que había tenido aquella tarde. Guerreros de la tribu, luego lobos, corriendo en el bosque. Ojos cálidos que me miraban como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo…

No pude resistir la tentación y me abrace al cuello del inmenso lobo. No estaba asustada, sabia que él no me haría daño.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le pregunté.

Pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos un centímetro. Me gustaba aquella sensación, era como ser abrazada. Me sentía tranquila, segura, como si hubiese encontrado un pequeño lugar del mundo para mi sola.

Note como el lobo se ponía tenso y lo deje ir. Se puso frente a mí, de cara al bosque y enseño los colmillos a los árboles, una amenaza silenciosa.

Tres figuras oscuras se movieron entre las ramas. Tres lobos inmensos salieron a la playa. De los tres el más grande era tan negro como la oscuridad a sus espaldas y los otros dos, ligeramente más pequeños eran de color grisáceo y marrón.

No me parecieron amenazantes, ni siquiera cuando el enorme lobo negro clavo una mirada hostil sobre mí.

Lo entendí de golpe. El más grande debía ser el líder.

-¡Sam Uley! – exclamé avanzando hacía él como si fuese el adolescente que yo recordaba y no una inmensa criatura mitológica.

Paul se volvió hacía a mi y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el morro. Me olvide de lo mucho que ansiaba despellejar a Sam… de hecho ya ni siquiera podía recordar porque quería matarlo en primer lugar.

-Si, de acuerdo, lárgate. – concedí de mala gana.- Pero no hemos terminado esta conversación.

Paul nos miro a Sam y a mi alternativamente y cuando le dedico un gruñido casí gutural a Sam el corazón me dio un vuelco de alegría.

-Ve- insistí.

Su hocico me acaricio el pelo antes de echar a correr hacía el bosque. El lobo de color marrón salto sobre él en actitud juguetona y los tres desaparecieron en el bosque. El gran lobo negro permaneció unos segundo mirándome fijamente.

Le devolví la intensidad de la mirada y me cruce de brazos. Sam Uley no me había intimidado a los 12 años, cuando competió contra mi por ser el delegado de clase. ¡No iba a intimidarme ahora que tenia 19! Aunque fuese una bestia inmensa.

Finalmente se marcho.

Oí aullidos en la lejanía y sonreí.

¡Así que los hombres lobos existían de verdad! A Rachel le hubiese encantado todo aquello.

¡Espera!

¡¿Qué demonios acababa a de pasar?

¡Eran hombres lobo!

¡Lobos!

¡¿Por qué me lo acababan de decir a mí de entre toda la tribu?

¡¿Y porque había tenido que hacerlo Paul?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No me miréis a mí, yo tenía planeado esta situación de manera completamente diferente. ¡Han sido ellos, los que han decidido hacer lo que les daba la gana!

¡Hasta Rachel a reaccionada de forma completamente imprevista!

La pobre es un poco lenta, pero lo importante que se hace las preguntas adecuadas. No se quien me da más pena si Paul, Jake o Sam. Rachel no va a dejar títere sin cabeza en esta historia.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por vuestros review! Nunca podre agradecéroslo bastante!


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel:**

* * *

-¡¿Ese es el gran secreto?- entre gritando a casa con mi imitación a tono más ofendido-¡¿Qué os sale pelo y os convertís en lobos?

Papa se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta y el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. Jake frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas ahora enfadada?- preguntó, pero pareció pensárselo mejor- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué no estás asustada?

Amm… No lo tenia muy claro, la verdad. Simplemente no me parecía para tanto.

¡Vale! Eran lobos, pero…

-Rebecca me contaba las leyendas, siempre fue como algo real.- me encontré a mi misma confesando.

Bill dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño en la misma mueca que Jacob.

-¿Qué es lo que te conto Rebecca?- preguntó molesto.

-Todo lo que los ancianos le contaban a ella- resumí.

Billy hizo un sonido estrangulado con la garganta.

-¡Eran las historias secretas de la tribu! ¡Se suponía que no podían abandonar el círculo del fuego!

-¡Oh! Papa, por favor…- me exasperé- Estas hablando de Rebecca, ¿de verdad pensaste que guardaría un secreto?

Para Rebecca la palabra "secreto" significaba, corre lo más rápido posible y cuéntaselo a la primera persona que veas. Si no hubiese sido porque era la hija de Sarah Black, jamás la habrían aceptado en el círculo de las historias.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- interrumpió Jake.- No gritas, no lloriqueas, ¡ni siquiera estás histérica!

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que estoy histérica! Paul Lahote se convirtió en lobo delante de mis narices. ¡Dame un poco de crédito! Creía que estaba loca hasta que he entrado gritando a casa y ninguno de los dos a propuesto llamar al manicomio.

¡Espera! Acababa de darme cuenta de otra cosa. Me gire hacía mi padre.

-¡Tu lo sabías!

Papa puso los ojos en blanco y compartió una de esas miradas exasperadas con Jake que tan bien se les daba a ambos. ¡¿Qué estaban insinuando?

-¿Cuánto te ha contado?- pidió saber Jake.

-No mucho- morgoñe sentándome con ellos a la mesa.- Solo se convirtió delante de mí. Luego llego Sam a estropearlo todo. ¡Típico!

-¿Sam?- preguntó Jake.

-Si, bueno, era un lobo negro enorme y tenía pinta de ser el líder. Por cierto, ¿qué es todo eso de que le dejaste ser el líder?

Jake tuvo el detalle de sonrojarse. Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome indignada. ¡¿Estaba dejando que Uley lo pisotease?

-Bueno… Ya sabes. Nuestro bisabuelo fue algo así como el último líder y papa …

Y entre vacileos, estallidos por mi parte y muecas de exasperación de mi padre, Jake, me confirmo que de verdad podían convertirse en lobos y que no estaba loca, al menos no más de lo normal. Unos diez minutos después a mi solo quedaba una duda.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me lo ha contado Paul?

Jake abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró completamente en blanco.

-Eso debería contártelo él… - interrumpió nuestro padre con mueca excesivamente seria.

¡Genial! Justo cuando pensaba que me estaba librando de los secretos, resultaba que había más.

"¡Crece en una reserva!", solía burlarme de mi compañera de piso, "¡Y los secretos serán solo fabulas!"

* * *

_**Paul:**_

* * *

Toda la jodida manada se estaba riendo de mi, dentro de mi cabeza, pero por una vez no podría importarme menos.

No podía quitarme a Rachel de la cabeza, jugando con las olas y la arena como una niña pequeña, con el pelo revuelto por la brisa y brillando bajo la luna. Era la clase de escena que no podría olvidar mientras viviese.

La forma en la que me había mirado cuando cambie… ella no se había asustado, ella lo había aceptado todo… Todavía podía sentirla alrededor de mi cuello, suave, cálida, frágil.

Todavía había algo que bailaba frenético dentro de mi pecho como si mi corazón hubiese decidido dar saltos de alegría. Los saltos que yo no me atrevía a dar delante de toda la manada. Pero tampoco era como si entre nosotros existiese la intimidad. Estaban dentro de mi cabeza, compartiendo cada uno de mis jodidos recuerdos y desgraciadamente yo estaba escuchando claramente sus opiniones al respecto.

Sam estaba cabreado, ¡cabreado conmigo! Como si lo hubiese traicionado de alguna manera, algo sobre que ahora tendría que volver a soportar a Rachel Black como cuando tenía 13 años. Creía firmemente que Rachel intentaría hacerse con el control de la manada.

No entendía porque le molestaba tanto que fuese una persona competitiva. Eso era bueno, quería decir que era una mujer fuerte y que nunca se daba por vencida. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Collin por otra parte estaba pidiendo descaradamente que lo matasen de forma lenta y dolorosa. No podía dejar de pensar en el lunar de Rachel, en su pelo húmedo , en su sonrisa descarada… Había estado apunto de arrancarle una oreja pero creía que le había quedado condenadamente claro. Se había pasado el resto de la noche compartiendo pensamientos acerca de vampiros con Embry.

¡Embry! Quien carecía absolutamente de su tono burlón. Había estado esperando risas o puyas por su parte, pero todo lo que había conseguido era un estremecimiento de horror.

¡¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos con Rachel?

Por supuesto todos se habían apresurado a negar que tuviesen ningún problema con ella. Demasiado apresurados.

Pase de ellos la mitad de la noche. Y al amanecer, cuando mi turno finalizo, corrí hacía la casa de Rachel como si se me fuese la vida en ello.

¡Dios! Resulta difícil de explicar lo nervioso e impaciente que estaba por volver a verla. Como si ella fuese ese juguete de navidad que nunca recibí.

Me sentía como un condenado perro, que agita la cola emocionado cuando ve a su dueño y salta a su regazo descontrolado.

Ese pensamiento debería haberme incomodado, pero no lo hizo, lo que yo sentía era algo más fuerte que una absurdo sentimiento de pertenecía o gratitud. No sabía como tratar con ello, así que no lo hacía.

Lo único importante era volver a verla. Decidí que haría aquello paso a paso, sin pedir nada ni exigirme nada a mi mismo.

Aquella madrugada yo solo quería volver a verla. Eso era suficiente. Por el momento.

La casa estaba rodeada del silencio que acompaña al sueño. Casi me sentí decepcionado cuando comprendí que ella seguiría durmiendo a aquella hora. Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando al rodear la casa la encontré sentada en el columpio del porche, con una taza de café en las manos y vestida solo con un camisón de tirantes de color gris que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Cuando ella lo vio, su expresión aburrida se convirtió en una autentica sonrisa.

¡Dios! ¿A que jugaba a aquella mujer? ¡¿No se había enterado de que trataba de ir paso a paso?

-¡Paul! – exclamó poniéndose en pie todavía con la taza de café en las manos, el movimiento hizo resbalar el tirante izquierdo de su camisón por su hombro dejando al descubierto el canalillo de sus pechos.

Paul agradeció mentalmente el seguir siendo un lobo, a pesar de que sus instintos eran mucho más intensos en aquella forma.

Rachel señalo un conjunto de ropa colgada de la barandilla del porche. Era la ropa que había estado llevando la noche anterior en la playa, ella la había tenido que recuperar.

-Vístete- ordenó ella como una profesora a un alumno- Luego te invitare a desayunar.

Cuando se tranquilizo y consiguió entrar en la casa Rachel estaba haciendo tortitas en la cocina todavía con el camisón. En realidad no era para nada una prenda exuberante o provocativa, era un camisón de tela gris de tirantes con un dibujo de la pitufa azul, pero era jodidamente corto y los tirantes no hacían más que resbalarle por los hombros. Era una tortura mirara por donde se mirase.

Ella le volvió a sonreír cuando lo vio entrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba nadie excepto Emily había cocinado antes para él. Y Emily lo había hecho para toda la manada, él había sido uno más. Rachel solo estaba cocinando para él, como si le importara.

Rachel puso el plato de las tortitas sobre la mesa y fue directamente al grano.

-¿Vas a contarmelo?

Paul se quedo completamente en blanco.

-¿El qué?- preguntó como un estupido.

-Empieza explicandome que es eso de la imprimación y porque, de todas las personas de la tribu, eres el que me ha contado la verdad.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Capítulo de transición donde los haya. En el siguiente habrá más confesiones, más gritos y Rachel sumara de una vez dos más dos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review! ¡Son lo que de verdad me animan a escribir esta historia!

Besos!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rachel:**_

-¿Y bien?- me irrite golpeando el suelo con el pie impaciente.

Paul parecía estar en otro mundo.

Mirándolo ahí parado con su cara de tonto supe que aquella conversación iba a ser muy larga. Suspire derrotada. ¡¿Por qué todos los adolescentes de la tribu serian tan parcos de palabra?

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por lo de los patos?- le propuse.

Paul vaciló confundido.

-¿Patos?

¡Por lo menos reaccionaba!

-Si, ese rollo sobre la imprimación y que al parecer soy mama pato o algo así.

¿Por qué sonreía? ¡No era gracioso! Era él quien se convertía en lobo y decía incongruencias.

¡Debería sentirme ofendida!

-No eres un pato…- se burlo.

Creo que no entendía el término.

-No, claro que no soy un pato- me irrité- Tu eres el pato.

-No, yo soy un lobo.

¡Dios! ¡Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte!

Me senté irritada frente a la pila de tortitas que había estado haciendo para él. Paul se acerco lentamente a la mesa con una extraña sonrisa condescendiente en la cara, como si comprendiese que yo estuviese confundida respecto al jodido animal totémico de nuestra tribu. Se metió tres tortitas entre pecho y espalda antes de mirarme con la sonrisa más grande que había visto nunca a un hombre.

Hizo que la taza de café en mis manos se balanceara peligrosamente y que el corazón se me detuviese en el pecho.

-¿Sabes lo jodido de la imprimación?- me preguntó.

Me forcé a mi misma a mirarlo fingiendo serenidad.

-Que podría ser un jodido pato si tu quisieras que lo fuese- me soltó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

No tenía muy claro que cojones había querido decir con eso, pero a juzgar por su expresión debía de ser algo muy profundo.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de patos?- suplique.

Paul pareció confundido, como si realmente creyese que lo que acabase de decir tuviese sentido.

-Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras…- murmuró cuando se recupero.

Lo deje terminarse el plato sin rechistar. Realmente parecía que le gustaba la comida. Igual que Jake parecía un hambriento que no ha comido en tres meses. Me pregunte vagamente donde demonios se habría metido mi hermano y me dije a mi misma que si iba a estar fuera de casa todas las noches bien podría devolverme mi habitación. El sofá era un asco y me dolía la espalda.

Paul me miró con esa estúpida y enorme sonrisa cuando termino de comer, por algún motivo no creí que sonreír fuese algo que hiciese amenudeo. Tuve que volver a dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa para no terminar derramándolo.

-Me encanta tu comida- me soltó.- Nunca nadie había cocinado solo para mí.

-¡Que tontería!- me desentendí- ¿Y qué pasa con tu madre?

Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, como si acabase de darle una bofetada. No, había sido algo peor, había metido completamente la pata. Me sentí estúpida, toda la tribu sabía que su madre lo había abandonado.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – me apresure a disculparme sintiéndome como una mierda.

Él pareció aturdido.

-¿Por qué? No has dicho nada malo – se desentendió con un tono tan animado que me provoco escalofríos.- No es como si todavía me importase.

Me congele aterrada, por supuesto que le importaba, ¡era su madre! Podía disimular su tono de voz y fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero no podía eliminar el dolor que transmitían sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho…- susurré sintiéndome devastada por algún motivo, como si realmente entendiese aquella mirada suya.

-He dicho que…

-No por lo que he dicho- me apresure a corregir. - Sino porque tu madre sea una zorra.

Fue su turno de parecer aturdido, luego, sonrió lentamente.

-Nadie jamás había dicho algo así.

Quizá hubiese sido algo inadecuado, pero no me sentí mal en absoluto. En mi mundo la cosa más importante de todas era la familia. Una mujer que había abandonado a su propio hijo era escoria y todo el mundo debería de saberlo.

Me sentí tan furiosa con aquella maldita mujer que había abandonado a su propio hijo, que había abandonado a un niño con un padre alcohólico dado a la violencia… Odie tanto a aquella mujer por haber abandonado a Paul, que por unos segundos no pude pensar en nada más. Paul tuvo que sacudirme levemente del brazo para que volviese a la realidad, pero no la aparto cuando reaccione.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con un tono alarmado.

Asentí con suavidad.

-Me ibas a contar porque cambiaste frente a mí a noche. ¿Por qué decirme la verdad cuando mi propio hermano no lo hizo?

Él aparto con brusquedad la mano.

-Ya te lo dije, anoche- murmuró apartando la mirada. - Estoy imprimado de ti. Por eso te lo conté.

Vale, allí íbamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué significa eso realmente?- le pregunté.

Paul giró a mirarme lentamente como si necesitase tiempo para pensar en lo siguiente que me iba a decir.

-No… no se me da bien decirlo con palabras… Es un sentimiento difícil de explicar… Cuando te veo, eres lo único que veo. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Tu eres mi gravedad, el centro exacto mi mundo…

¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¿Se estaba confesando? ¿A la mujer que casi lo mató dos veces en un mismo día?

Quise salir huyendo. Como cada vez que algo se volvía serio en mis relaciones de pareja. Quería huir. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía moverme, el corazón me latía tan deprisa que creía que iba a salírseme del pecho y algo se revolvía con fuerza en mi vientre trepando impaciente hacía mi pecho.

Mi mundo se había reducido de golpe a sus ojos de color chocolate.

Él pareció notar mi aturdimiento, porque se tensó alarmado.

-¡No es eso!- se apresuro a negar- ¡No tiene porque ser nada romántico!

El corazón dejo de latirme y los gusanos asesinos de mi estomago fueron fulminados de golpe. Como si acabasen de echarme un cubo de agua helada por encima.

-¿Qué?-balbuceé.

Entonces, ¡¿no estaba enamorado de mi?

-Yo… Es por todo este asunto de los lobos… Como una especie de reclamo. Solo quiero ser parte de tu mundo no importa como…

No podía decir nada, porque no podía pensar en nada. Me había quedado completamente en blanco. Pero podía recordar levemente a Rebecca hablando de amor a primera vista, bajo nuestra cama. No, hablaba de otra cosa, de guerreros y algo más fuerte que el amor… la imprimación.

-Sam esta imprimado de Emily- me soltó Paul con tono desquiciado y nervioso. – Y van a casarse… pe… pero Quil también esta imprimado de Claire y … y ti… tiene 2 o 3 años… ¡No la ve de esa manera! ¡Solo quiere estar allí para ella!... ¡Como yo!

Estaba aturdida.

-¿Quieres estar ahí para Claire?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quiero estar contigo!- me gritó.

Y hago hincapié en que me grito.

Se desinflo con la misma velocidad. Como si ni siquiera él supiese con exactitud lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

Pero, ¡ey!, yo era la chica que había ido a la universidad con 16 años y que aunque no había sido elegida para suceder a mi madre había oído cada una de esas historias de la boca de mi hermana numerosas veces, hasta que las había aprendido palabra por palabra, formula por formula… No era completamente tonta, ni completamente profana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Paul?- tuve que preguntarle, porque realmente tampoco sabía que es lo que él quería realmente de mi.

-Yo…- no pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas y volvió a apartar la mirada, cuando volvió a hablar pareció estar confesándose algo más a si mismo que a mi- Querría ser como Jared…

Se puso tan bruscamente en pie, que la silla en la que estaba sentado se derrumbo contra el suelo.

-Tengo que irme…- murmuró con un hilo de voz casi corriendo hacía la puerta.

Me interpuse en su camino antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, el choco contra mi en la pequeña cocina aprisionándome contra la puerta trasera.

Era tan pequeña en comparación con él. Me sentía tan diminuta ante aquel hombre fuerte e inmenso, tan femenina…

Solo entonces recordé que en realidad iba semidesnuda, que aquel camisón apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. No me había importado antes, pero con él presionado contra mi, sentí con absoluta claridad como el tirante se resbalaba por mi hombro derecho desnudando mi pecho hasta casi el pezón.

Sentía su aliento sobre mi nuca, me calentaba como el sol más abrasador.

Un hambre extraña me trepo desde el vientre. Un hambre casi tan cálida como él y que todo lo anhelaba a él, solo a él.

No me atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, no podía mirarle a los ojos y no sabía qué hacer con las manos, ¿qué es lo que se hacía con las manos? ¿Qué hacía normalmente con ellas?

Pero é si sabía que hacer con las manos. Su… su mano izquierda, la alzo. Las yemas de sus dedos treparon por mi brazo derecho en una suave y cálida caricia, desde la muñeca hacía el hombro. Sus dedos se enredaron con el tirante de mi camisón y por un segundo o quizá cinco creí que iba a tirar hacía abajo… quería que tirase hacía abajo. Sentía como su aliento descendía desde mi nuca al cuello. Mis pechos atrapados contra su vientre, quería que los desnudase… Quería volver a tenerlo desnudo frente a mi… sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Alce la cabeza, buscando sus ojos, ansiosa, anhelante…

Pero él no lo noto, no noto mi mirada porque no me estaba mirando a la cara, sino a sus propios dedos enredados en tirante del camisón. Tiró suavemente de este, no hacía abajo, sino hacía arriba, colocándolo en su sitio, vistiendo mi pecho en lugar de desnudarlo por completo.

Me sentí tan desilusionada que por un segundo no pude respirar, no puede hablar y deje que él me apartase lentamente de su camino.

-Tengo que irme…- repitió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándome atrás, como una idiota frustrada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Paul:**

* * *

Jared aparecido en mi camino, antes de que pudiese llegar a cualquier lugar con una pared lo suficientemente dura como para darme de cabezazos contra ella. Aunque, en realidad, sus puños, podrían servir igual de bien a mi propósito. Realmente, realmente, necesitaba tener la mente en blanco durante un minuto.

Rachel iba a matarme. Seguro como el infierno que esa mujer iba a ser mi jodida perdición. Era algo que sabía, desde el momento en que ella había estrellado su tabla contra mi cabeza, lo había sabido. Era la primera vez que me había dado cuenta de que ella iba a usar formas mucho más sutiles que una escopeta.

Nunca, hasta ese mismo momento, me había planteado que alguien pudiese morir de tensión sexual.

¿¡Qué cojones había pasado en aquella maldita cocina?!

¡Dios! Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría durante dos jodidos segundos. Uno solo me bastaría. O de lo contrario, juro que podría dar media vuelta y enseñarle a Rachel porque aparecer medio desnuda en frente de un adolescente no era buena idea.

Me estaba planteando maneras de provocar una pelea con Jared, algo que me retuviese en aquel lugar, cuando el muy capullo me miro con ojos dolidos y ofendidos. Me miró de la misma manera en la que lo hizo la vez que trate de fugarme de casa. Podría haberlo conseguido, por cierto, pero esa puta mirada… Esos ojos siempre estaban en mi camino para hacerme sentir culpable.

-¡No puedo creer que no vinieras a contármelo!- me gritó el capullo imitando el tono histérico e indignado que tendría una novia a la que has sido infiel.- ¡Te has imprimado y ni siquiera has tenido los cojones de venir a decírmelo!

No me sentí culpable, Jared , sonaba más ofendido que furioso. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba sobrexagerando a posta.

-Jared, me he imprimado. ¿Contento?

Él me miro un poco furioso, pero sobre todo eso vi una chica de risa en su boca, contenía las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. No todos los días encontraba escusas para reírse de mí.

-¿De la hermana de Jacob?- preguntó aunque era obvio que ya lo sabía.

Solo lo mire. ¡¿Qué cojones quería de mí?!

¿Es que no era suficiente con tratar de entender a Rachel?

Esa mujer era jodidamente complicada. Sacudía el centro de mi mundo desde los cimientos, lo cambiaba absolutamente todo… incluso lo que llevaba dentro… ¡pero no tenía ni puta idea de cómo comportarme con ella!

¡No sabía lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros hacía solo cinco minutos!

Así que no, no tenía ganas, ni humor, para aguantar a Jared en aquel momento.

-¡Oh, tío! Estás jodido…- murmuró el cabrón sacudiendo la cabeza, como si pudiese oír mis pensamientos incluso en forma humana.

Dudaba que supiese cuanto.

Kim había estado enamorada de él desde que había tenido uso de conciencia… Hubo un tiempo en el que hasta había resultado un poco patético. Así que, cuando Jared se imprimo de ella, todo había sido como… como… algodón de azúcar. Habían sido tan jodidamente empalagosos y felices que, juro, me habían provocado diabetes. En su lugar, Rachel, era un acantilado escarpado y salsa agridulce. Era como escalar un acantilado con los ojos vendados.

Jared no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba.

-Así que una mujer mayor, ¿eh? No sabía que te gustaran maduritas… Si lo hubiese sabido antes no hubiese insistido tanto con emparejarte con Jessica… quizá si…

Le reventé la nariz antes de que pudiese acabar aquella frase. Antes de que la ira me controlase el tiempo suficiente como para transformarme. Una vez lobo, gruñí amenazante a Jared tumbado contra el suelo.

El muy cabrón, me miró desconcertado, se recoloco la nariz con un chasquido y cuando creí que iba a complacer mi culo y atacarme, simplemente se echo a reír.

-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. No aceptas chistes a su costa. Nunca has tenido sentido del humor…- se lamentó en cuanto dejo de reírse.

¡Y una mierda! Si pensaba que eso iba a tranquilizarme es que no me conocía en lo más mínimo. Cuando arremetí contra él, de nuevo, no tuvo más huevos que transformarse y defenderse.

El dolor es la única jodida terapia que conozco.

Funciono, durante el resto de la mañana evite salir corriendo tras Rachel. Evite volver sobre mis pasos y arrancarle aquel ridículo y provocativo camisón suyo. Evite hacer algo completamente irreversible.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Un capitulo cortito para señalar que no he abandonado el fic, que todavía tengo una historia que contar.

Besos.

p.d. **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel:**

* * *

Necesite una ducha fría. Otra ducha fría.

¿Podéis imaginaros lo humillante que eso fue para mi?

Soy una mujer adulta, responsable, independiente, segura de mi misma. Y entonces, golpe en la cabeza a un adolescente con una tabla de surf. Después del evidente trauma que sufrió, el chico, aseguro estar locamente enamorado de mi.

Bueno, vale, no uso esas palabras exactamente, de hecho, negó repetidamente que lo nuestro fuese algo romántico. Pero supongo que en esta historia me toca ser la adulta (puesto que lo soy) y si no estaba hablando de amor a primera vista, no se que cojones es eso de la imprimación.

Rebeca me habló de la imprimación casi al mismo tiempo que me contó todas esas otras historias que yo no debería saber, claro que a mi gemela no se le ha dado nunca bien lo de guardar secretos... En todas historias de Becca el amor jugaba un papel fundamental, interpreto los mitos de nuestra tribu en función de sus propias fantasías. Así que cuando me hablo de la imprimación, no la escuche, la obvie porque creí que era otra de sus absurdas fantasías. Pero capte lo fundamental, la imprimación era amor, un amor mas fuerte que cualquier otro, no algo físico, ni biológico, sino algo transcendental, un amor platónico, sin condiciones. Un amor apasionado sin restricciones.

Esa era la descripción que Becca había hecho con ojos llenos de risa y emoción. Ella deseaba con toda su alma un amor como aquel.

Siempre supe que Rebeca vivía en un mundo de fantasía, y en vez de preocuparme de que pudiese hacer algo tan estúpido como casarse con alguien al que solo había conocido por una semana y abandonarnos, yo solo temía en el dolor que sufriría cuando se diese cuenta de que el mundo no era un cuento de hadas.

Pero no había sucedido así. Becca no solo no había descubierto el mundo real, sino que yo misma estaba alejándome de él, como si estuviese cayendo dentro de una de sus estúpidas fantasías.

Paul estaba imprimado de mi, simple y llanamente. Yo había alterado su mundo, convertido en el centro de todo. Había sucedido, me había convertido en la clase de mujer que crea pasiones y deseos.

¿Podría el mundo haberse vuelto un poco más loco?

No, no era necesario.

¡Yo era la que se había vuelto loca! ¡Loca de remate!

Se suponía que era él el que estaba enamorado de mi. Pero ¿quien había estado deseando que la desnudaran en mitad de su cocina con su padre y su hermano en la habitación contigua?

Yo no era así, de verdad que no lo era.

Me sentía tan estúpida, tan humillada.

¿Qué narices me estaba pasando? ¡Yo no estaba imprimada! ¡Él estaba imprimado! ¡¿por que tenia que afectarme todo esto a mi?!

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Paul?

Porque , oh si, sentía algo, ¿para que lo voy a negar? Pero, ¿ qué?

Yo era la mujer que nunca se había enamorado , que ni siquiera creía en el amor.

La Push estaba destrozando por completo mi vida, mi bien organizado mundo... Mi familia me hacía perder la cordura, me obligaba a convertirme en una hermana histérica y protectora. ¡Y no contentos con ello, decidían ser hombres lobo!

Si me dijesen que todo esto era un fantasía, que realmente estaba en el psiquiátrico, lo único que se me ocurriría decirles es que me cambiaran la medicación, porque esta no estaba funcionando.

Estaba disgregando acerca de todo esto mientras intentaba no golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta de la nevera cuando mi padre hizo aparición en la cocina desde su habitación. Jake había huido de casa al amanecer así que estábamos solos. Ver a mi padre sacudió todos mis problemas y desvaríos a un lado. Volví a ser una mujer con una misión.

-Me acabo de encontrar tu medicación- le dije.

No era exactamente cierto, la había encontrado al amanecer, antes de Paul, mientras

registraba uno de los armarios. Al fondo del armario llena de polvo y solo semi vacía.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te la tomas?

Mi padre pareció súbitamente desconcertado, como si no supiese de que estaba halando. Sacudí el frasco delante de sus narices.

-¡Oh!- exclamo.- No tienes que preocuparte, ya no la necesitó.

Cualquier otras hija (Rebeca) podría haberse creído aquello, y toda la larga y extenuante descripción que hizo de sus últimos análisis a continuación para justificar el no uso de la cara medicación. Yo no era cualquier otra, era la persona que había estado cuidando de él durante años, obligándolo a tomarse la medicación, recordándole que tenia que ir a revisión. Mi padre era un paciente desastroso, ni siquiera la peor de las enfermedades conseguirían hospitalizarlo.

-¿Y cuando fue esa revisión?- le pregunte.

Dudó. ¡Por supuesto que dudo!

¡Dios! Jake había estado desaparecido, Becca en Hawai y yo en la universidad. ¿Para que iba a molestarse en ir al medico?

-Monta inmediatamente en el coche, nos vamos al hospital.

* * *

La recepcionista del hospital era nueva. Una joven enfermera recién titulada, pelirroja y con cara de tonta. Se me quedo mirando, con expresión estúpida, durante unos 15 minutos, que fue lo que le costo comprender que era lo que mi padre y yo estábamos haciendo en urgencias.

A los diez minutos de dialogar con ella, yo había tratado de trepar por el mostrador y estrangularla, pero resulto que soy demasiado bajita y el mostrador demasiado liso. ¡Mi hermano pequeño media más de 2 metros y yo casi ni superaba el metro y medio! ¿Podéis entender lo frustrante que es eso?

Finalmente mi padre tuvo que hacerme a un lado para hablar con la estúpida enfermera.

-Mi controladora y algo histérica hija quiere que me hagan un examen rutinario para convencerse de que estoy bien y que no he descuidado mi salud.- le explico.

Vale que sea un poco histérica, pero… ¡¿quién es la controladora?! ¡Yo solo me estaba preocupando por su salud!

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar, ¡porque la enfermera por fin parecía haber comprendido lo que había estado explicándole durante 15 minutos!

La estúpida nos mando a la sala de espera. No me gustaba aquella sala de espera. La odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, había pasado la mitad de mi adolescencia en ella y en ella había recibido alguna de las noticias más devastadoras de mi vida. En aquella maldita sala de espera había perdido a mi madre.

La angustia nació en mi pecho y se extendió por mi garganta. Por unos segundos no pude respirar. No podía entrar ahí dentro, no de nuevo. Me quede congelada frente a la puerta, solo conteniendo las ganas de echarme a llorar.

Yo no había estado en aquel lugar por años, no recordaba lo duro que era.

Mi padre me sujeto la mano, y cuando gire a mirarlo, había una mirada de entendimiento en su cara, me apretó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no esperas fuera?- me sugirió.- Hace un día estupendo...

No era verdad, llevaba toda la mañana lloviznando.

-Le diré al médico que salga a hablar contigo cuando termine- me aseguro mi padre.

Dude durante un solo instante.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

Mi padre se rio de mi incongruencia. ¿Acaso no lo había dejado yo solo durante años?

Me sentí tan mal…

-¡Vamos Rachel! Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, no puedes entrar conmigo, estarás esperando sola. Puedes esperar fuera, no hay diferencia.

Me mordí la lengua , pero justo en ese instante una enfermera se acerco a nosotros para llevarse a mi padre a sus análisis. Eso lo facilito todo.

-Esperare fuera- le dije a mi padre.

Él me sonrió con tranquilidad.

Espere durante dos horas sentada en el suelo de asfalto bajo los porches de entrada del hospital. Vi como el personal del centro y diversos pacientes entraban y salían lanzándome miradas confusas. Los ignore a todos, no me importaba sus opiniones sobre mi, estaba demasiado metida dentro de mis pensamientos como para notar que estaba actuando extraño.

Finalmente mi padre salió por la puerta empujado por un hombre rubio de más o menos mi edad con bata de medico. Hablaba con mi padre amigablemente como si fuesen conocidos. Me puse rápidamente en pie y me acerque hasta ellos.

-Rachel – llamó mi padre con expresión un poco tensa.

No había que ser una experta en Black para saber que sus análisis no habían ido tan bien como él había estado esperando. Lo fulmine con la mirada, cuando llegásemos a casa me iba a escuchar. Luego sonreí cortésmente al joven doctor. Supuse que no podía ser tan joven como aparentaba o no podría ser medico, sin duda el hecho de tener el rostro de un Adonis dorado influía mucho. Recordé vagamente a Rebeca chillándome emocionada por teléfono mientras hablaba de un nuevo doctor en Forks, algo sobre un dios dorado…Estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a mi hermana.

-Rachel este es el doctor Cullen- presentó mi padre con seriedad.- Esta es mi hija Rachel, acaba de terminar la universidad.

El adonis… quiero decir el doctor Cullen extendió una mano firme hacía a mi en forma de saludo. Conteniendo una sonrisa estúpida me lance a devolverle el saludo, había sujetado termos de hielo más cálidos que aquella mano.

Y entonces, algo hizo "click" en mi cerebro. Fríos, leyendas, hombres que so convertían en lobos, pactos, Cullen…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- creo que grite- ¿¡Es usted un vampiro?!


	19. Chapter 19

Paul:

* * *

Olía a apestoso chupasangre.

Le gruñí pero Rachel ni siquiera lo noto, estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo una carta, solo hizo notar que sabia que estaba allí cuando alzó una mano en gesto de saludo o de espera.

Eso me irritó profundamente, de repente estaba más furioso de los que había estado en días. No, no furioso, no estaba temblando o amenazando con entrar en fase, no sentía esa necesidad de pelea... Era más bien la cosa más irritante que me había pasado en la vida.

¡Había estado deseando volver a verla durante todo el puto día! El único motivo porque el que no había vuelto antes era porque el cabrón de Jared me había destrozado la cara y no había querido asustarla de buenas a primeras con mi nariz sangrando o mis ojos amoratados. No quería espantarla al segundo día de conocerla.

Así que , ¡joder! Lo había pasado de puta pena! Solo... Solo podía pensar en ella, en su sonrisa infantil, en su mal genio y la forma en la forma en la que se adueñaba del maldito espacio que pisaba, como si cada lugar al que entraba le perteneciera...

Y cuando por fin volví a verla, ¡ella ni siquiera reconocía mi presencia!

¡Y para colmo! Se presentaba frente a mi oliendo a chupasangre asqueroso!

-¿Por qué hueles a sanguijuela?- le gruñí sin poder evitar la irritación que amenazaba con cabrearme profundamente.

Rachel alzo la cabeza de su carta desconcertada como si recién notase que llevaba diez minutos frente a ella.

-¿Sanguijuela?- pregunto desconcertada mientras abandonaba la carta sobre la mesa de su cocina. -¡Oh! Te refieres al doctor Cullen. Lo he conocido hoy, he llevado a mi padre al hospital.

-¿A Bill? ¿Por qué?

-Se negaba a tomar la medicación... Mi padre es como un niño pequeño- resopló molesta.- Por suerte no es nada grabe... El doctor Cullen, me ha prometido que no ha empeorado...

Un momento...

-¿Sabes que el doctor Cullen es un vampiro?- deduje.

Rachel se sonrojo suavemente pareciendo avergonzada.

-Estaba tan frío y era tan blanco que … se lo pregunte directamente.

¡¿Qué había hecho que?!

De repente me imagine la cara que la sanguijuela habría puesto ante semejante pregunta... Tuve que reírme.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Al parecer nadie puede saberlo o moriremos!

Eso corto mi risa de golpe.

-¡Nadie va a hacerte daño!- le sisee.

Creo que debí sonar demasiado intenso porque ella se echo ligeramente hacía atrás. Me dio igual, ninguna sanguijuela iba a ponerle la mano encima.

- No veo porque debería hacerme daño, el doctor Cullen, me ha parecido un hombre extremadamente guapo… ¡quiero decir amable!

Me quede en blanco durante unos segundos, completamente aturdido.

-¿¡Guapo?! ¡¿Te parece guapo?! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?! ¡ES UNA PUTA SANGUIJUELA!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LEVANTARME LA VOZ!

Me quede petrificado en mi lugar. Yo, ¿le había gritado?

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme! – repitió ella autoritaria.-¡Y, si! El doctor Cullen es tremendamente guapo. ¡Es un hecho! No es que me sienta atraída por él… Simplemente es bello.

-Es un depredador…- gruñí sintiendo como si me quedase sin aire.

-Evidentemente- me dio la razón inesperadamente.- ¡Es un vampiro!¡Dios! No me atrae vida eterna. ¡No me gustaría ser inmortal! Ni ligar mi vida a uno…

-No lo seré siempre - me encontré a mi mismo interrumpiéndola.

Rachel me miro aturdida, luego sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos tú eres cálido- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sentí puñeteras mariposas en el estomago. Un hormigueo inexplicable que me hizo sonreírle como un completo gilipollas. Yo era un cachorro y le pertenecía.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para recuperar la mitad de mi escasa cordura.

-Creo que puedo dejar esto en cualquier momento que yo elija - me autobligue a explicárselo.-Dentro de un tiempo cuando los vampiros ya no sean una amenaza podre volver a ser humano a envejecer… Pero podría tener una familia propia aún cuando siguiese siendo un lobo…

Ella se rio, no comprendiendo lo que tanto esfuerzo me había costado decirle.

-Así que, ¿puedes tener pequeños cachorritos?- se burló.

Había apoyado el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza descansaba ladeada sobre su mano mientras sonreía divertida y picara.

La gravedad se intensifico, la fuerza con la que caería al vacio no era ni la mitad de intensa que la que me ataba a aquella confusa y extraña mujer. Aquellas cadenas tiraron de mi con fuerza y de repente lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla. Besarla como no me había atrevido a hacer aquella mañana…

Rachel se incorporo de golpe rompiendo el hechizo.

-¡Espera! – exclamó alterada.- ¡Entonces, ¿Bella Swan se ha casado con un vampiro?!

¿Acababa de darse cuenta?

Casi me dio miedo asentir.

Soltó una maldición que habría hecho sonrojar al mismísimo Sam.

-¡Oh! ¡Jake!- se lamentó. – No me extraña que este así de deprimido, esa zorra…

No había realmente demasiada gente a mi alrededor que tuviese esa visión de la amante de las sanguijuelas. Por algún extraño motivo todo el mundo tendía a considérala dulce o lamentable. Nunca había podido entenderlo, para mi ella simplemente había sido estúpida. No puede evitar sonreír.

-Pero…- siguió Rachel con su retrasado tren de pensamientos.- Si se ha casado con un vampiro… ¿eso quiere decir que la han convertido?

-No todavía, o quizá si. Lo más probable es que ocurra durante la luna de miel… Que cuando vuelva, sea uno de ellos.

Hizo una mueca angustiada y desvió la mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación de Jake. Supe que había empezado a entender porque su hermano estaba así de deprimido. Peor aún, me di cuenta que yo mismo estaba empezando a entender la apatía de Jacob, cuando antes solo había creído que era un gilipollas calzonazos.

-Así que… ella va a morir por amor…- susurró, luego me miró.- Eso, ¿no rompería el tratado?

Asentí.

-Será la guerra…

Temí que se pusiera histérica, pero no lo hizo. Su única reacción fue negar con la cabeza.

-No, no lo será.- prácticamente sonó como una amenaza.- No os dejare morir por una estúpida suicida.

Sonó tan vehemente, absolutamente segura de si misma. Ella iba a cuidar de todos nosotros, ella le patearía el culo a Bella si era necesario, le arrancaría la cabeza al primer vampiro que se interpusiera en su camino y sometería a la manada entera solo mediante fuerza de voluntad, todo si era necesario.

¿Cómo no iba a imprimarme de ella?

Era todo lo que siempre había querido. Lo sabía ahora, ahora que la había conocido. Era dura, fuerte, decidida y un poco loca, era capaz de poner el mundo patas arriba por una persona a la que amase…. Era todo corazón, daba mucho más de lo que recibía. Era una mujer que debía ser protegida, pero que te destrozaría si la infravalorabas.

Y yo iba a protegerla. Porque ella era todo lo que debía ser preservado en el mundo. Era fuerte y maravillosa. Y era mía.

Incapaz de enlazar un pensamiento coherente, avance hacía ella, la arrastre a mis brazos y la bese.

No fue un beso salvaje, ni desesperado, fue apenas un pequeño roce de labios, de aliento compartido. Fue más que nada un abrazo inmenso. Toda ella entre mis brazos, oculta del mundo. Protegida.

Cuando sentí que ella me devolvía el abrazó supe algo inevitable. Supe que aquel era el único sitio donde desearía estar alguna vez. El único sitio del mundo al que pertenecía.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Los lobos imprimados son tan monos!

Pobre Paul, la imprimación ha sido para él como un lavado de cerebro exhaustivo, no ha quedado nada de su antigua personalidad. Claro que Rachel tampoco se lo va a poner fácil…

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review!


End file.
